


Lucky One

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cars, F/F, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Soulmates, alec lightwood is lonely, car sales man, lonely car sales man, magnus bane likes cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: "Do you come with the car?" Magnus asked."What? No? Sorry." Alec is quick to answer, fully aware the other man is flirting, but he doesn't allow himself to even think twice about flirting back."That's a shame." Magnus gets out of the driver's side and closes the door softly.Alec sits for a moment before getting out of the car himself as he offers Magnus the clipboard to sign for the car to be his, "Do you still want the car?"Not as much as I want you.Magnus thinks but he doesn't say it. "Yes, thank you."





	1. All the stars are lined up so perfectly for everybody, but not for me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came out of nowhere, watch it flop like my other one is. But I hope y'all give it a chance as well as give me a chance. Thank you and enjoy.

Alec settled behind his desk, it was a slow day at work, and the day was almost over. Selling cars wasn't that easy and no one loved you when you were a car salesman. Well, one person did, and he was gone. His fast pasted life killed him, took him from Alec, and today it would be 3 years. Alec sighed heavily staring at the picture of them on his desk that he refused to put away. Kole was an amazing man, but his lifestyle and need for speed on the tracks took him from this world. It just wasn't fair, and Alec felt extremely selfish, why couldn't he have his happy ending with this man? 3 years and he couldn't move on from his past. Kole was the one who filled him with joy, made him see the world completely differently, and he never once told him he couldn't do what he loved to do. And every night that he raced, Alec would kiss him goodbye as if he knew it would be the last time he saw him, and then one night he went racing and he crashed. They tried and tried to revive him but he was gone before he even arrived at the hospital. 

For the 3 years, for the most part, Alec had let himself go, he wasn't exactly as fit as he needed to be. He felt worthless, useless, and his job reminded him he had absolutely nothing going for him. He ate more than he should, and he drank his nights away. He almost lost his job twice because of the way he acted, and there were multiple times he considered drinking on the job to just make the pain go away. He really didn't see his life worth living if he didn't have Kole in his life, and he couldn't see himself from moving on. But he was strong, he stayed strong for his family, and his best friend Clary who always had a pun ready for him to make him feel better, and her spirit was always the loveliest when they went out together. Clary tried multiple times to set Alec up with her guy friends, but they were always never his type, and she didn't exactly know her best friend's type because he never felt satisfied, and no one would ever be Kole. Clary never instigated, she never wanted to anger her best friend, and Alec's temper was quite crazy. The times he did snap at her, she was actually afraid she would lose him. But if it wasn't for Alec she would have never met her life partner, Maia.

Maia walked into the Mercedes Benz Car Dealership where Alec worked, and not only did she get a car, but she was introduced to Clary. She had just so happened to be there giving her best pun to cheer him up a few days after he lost Kole, and Maia had found it just as funny, and that right there alone did actually cheer Alec up, and every time he saw them, and got to go out with them he was reminded of true love, and how it used to be with Kole, and he hoped that one day he could find it again, he really did. No matter how hard it was going to be and no matter how hard it would be to let go of Kole's memory...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Magnus Bane walked out of his place of work, he had just got promoted to head Design Engineer for race cars, and couldn't wait to celebrate. He knew exactly what he needed...a car. A brand new car. Yes. He was obsessed with cars. He often said if he could he would have a million cars to show off but never drive them. It was a weird obsession, but hey he figured now that he finally had the money why not right? He just loved to manufacture cars, design them, and get them on the road for people, and one of his favorite cars to look at was a Mercedes Benz, and he knew one day he just might be able to design for them, but for now, he just wanted to buy one. 

3 years ago, one of the cars that Magnus' friend Raphael designed had a malfunction, and he didn't know about it until it was taken out on the race track, and Magnus could never figure out just how it got past the inspection with that malfunction. Raphael wasn't able to live with himself for quite some time, and he quit his job. Magnus promised to take on his best friend's legacy too, and have it never happen again, and while Raphael every day made his amends to God and the family of Kole, he still had a lot of regrets, because half of it was his fault, but the other half was his overseer, and this was now Magnus' responsibility as a part of his new job. 

Telling Raphael the good news, his friend was actually in good spirits and told him drinks were on him tonight as they could celebrate Magnus' promotion. But the first thing on his agenda was to get his new car. He told Raphael he would pick him up in it and to be ready by 10 pm sharp.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Alec, are you coming out with Maia and I tonight?" Clary asked curiously over the phone, she knew what today was, so she really hoped that he wasn't going to keep moping at his desk.

"No, I can't. You know I can't." Alec said quietly, tracing over the outline of the frame of the picture of Kole.

"Yes, you can. You know you can." Clary insisted although she never usually did, she really just didn't want him to sit there feeling so lonely and sorry for himself. He had to let go.

"Clary, please don't argue with me, you know what today is." Alec breathed out loudly a tear falling down his cheek.

"That is exactly why you need to come out with us. You know Kole would want you to move on... it's been 3 years, Alec..." She couldn't listen to him feel sorry for himself like this a second longer, all those times she just let it go wasn't happening tonight. 

"Nope. I don't care if it is what he wants, it's not what I want. No one will ever be as perfect as he was for me..." Alec swore as he was looking up from his desk to see a man standing in front of him. Well, he was lying if he didn't say that he was gorgeous... "Uh, Clary...I gotta go...I got a customer..." Alec hung up quickly and sniffled back the few tears that were threatening him. He cleared his throat and stood up to shake the young man's hand, "Hello, I'm Alec..."

"Hello there, Alec? Is that short for Alexander?' Magnus asked with a slight flirt in his voice and giving him the softest smile. 

"Umm, yes... but no one has called me that in years... not even my... nevermind... how can I help you--" Alec titled his head him waiting for him to tell him his name.

"It's Magnus, it's nice to meet you, Alexander," Magnus smirked and took a seat down in a bit of a sexy fashion in the seat.

"Take a seat..." Alec said anyway as he sat down himself, "How can I help you?" He swallowed.

"Have I come at a bad time? I was told you are an expert salesman by that man over there." Magnus pointed to his boss. 

Alec looked over and his boss who even had jokes giving him a thumbs up. Alec shook his head a bit but looked back to Magnus with a soft smile. "I'm okay, I am sorry you saw that. If my boss says I am an expert at what I do then I take that as a compliment. So you want a Mercedes yeah?" 

"Yes, I would love if you would show me your latest model..." Magnus nodded.

Alec got himself up from his chair quickly and urged Alec to follow him. He really was good at his job, he knew exactly what car to show off. "We actually just got this one in, it is perfect for you." Alec opened the door for him to get inside. He was absolutely right. Magnus looked at him breathlessly holding on to the steering wheel, wishing he designed this. "I take you like it a lot huh?" Alec laughed getting in the passenger side of the car, "Would you like to take it for a spin?" 

"Would I?" Magnus almost squeaked in excitement taking the keys from Alec as he started the engine that went on so smoothly, and purred softly. Magnus purred with it, and Alec gave a little laugh. He was kind of cute, okay really cute, fine super fucking handsome, and he was hoping he was getting caught staring at him because he was, he totally was. "Let's go!" Magnus gave him a little stick out of his tongue right before taking off. It road unbelievably smooth, and hummed beautifully. He was in love! 

Magnus got himself back on to the lot and took a deep breath, "Unbelievable. I love it. You knew exactly what I wanted." He gave a small wink and put his hand on to Alec's thigh, "Just one question, do you come with the car?" Magnus asked.

"What? No? Sorry." Alec is quick to answer, fully aware the other man is flirting, but he doesn't allow himself to even think twice about flirting back. 

"That's a shame." Magnus gets out of the driver's side and closes the door softly. 

Alec sits for a moment before getting out of the car himself as he offers Magnus the clipboard to sign for the car to be his, "Do you still want the car?"

 _Not as much as I want you._ Magnus thinks but he doesn't say it. "Yes, thank you." He answers and signs the paperwork.

"I'm very glad, the car suits you very well." Alec smiles sweetly, taking the clipboard back and offers for him to come back to his desk to do all the rest of the finalizing. "I do have to admit this was the quickest sale I ever did, it must be your lucky day." He tried to flirt maybe just a little bit, but it was very easy to remember what day today was. 

"You're right, I am very lucky, well almost lucky, you aren't coming with the car..." Magnus insisted a little with another little wink and soft smile.

"You will live, I promise." Alec smiled and looked back down at his desk and sighed softly as they went ahead and started signing things for the car. 

Magnus didn't say another word, but he wasn't going to forget this man before him. There was no way, he was going to take no for an answer...

_I wish it could be easy_  
But it never goes that way  
It’s never like the movies  
It’s never like they say... 


	2. Well maybe one day I'll be back on my feet and all of this pain will be gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positivity to on this story, here's Chapter 2. I hope I still have your interest.

Not too long after Magnus signed the paperwork and left with his brand new car, it was time to leave for the day. Alec decided to call back Clary and figured he should tell her all about him. Alec only wondered how Magnus could even hit on him when he could have sworn he'd looked like crap. Especially since he hadn't been to the gym in months, and he felt like he had a beer belly at least, and he wasn't even clean-shaven, and Alec can't even remember the last time he fixed up his hair nice. He looked himself in the mirror for a quick second in the bathroom and splashed water on to his face before making the phone call as he was leaving work, "I thought I should tell you this gorgeous man hit on me, I kind of figured it was on your setups, so I do appreciate it cuz he made me feel kind of good about myself." Alec mentioned right as she picked up. 

"You're joking? Someone actually hit on you?" Clary joked with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. "Alec, you are freakin' gorgeous, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that...if I wasn't a lesbian, I'd be all over you..." She continued to joke. "But it wasn't me, I didn't send anyone over to you, so if this boy really hit on you, it is because you are gorgeous all on your own." 

"Are you lying? You promise?" Alec questioned with a soft sigh in his voice.

"Promise, I am not lying. Did you get his number, are you going to call him back?" She asked curiously and hopeful.

"Nope, I told him sorry. He literally asked if I came with the car... I thought that was really suave and he even put his hand on my thigh...I mean..." Alec could feel his cheeks starting to blush and as he sat down in his own car and turned on the AC and radio and leaned back feeling like a complete dumbass and he knew Clary was about to yell at him for being so stupid. 

"I cannot believe you, Alec. Nope. Not at all." Clary is a little mad and she doesn't know what to even tell him because she knows he regrets it. "Come out for drinks tonight, Alec. Tell me and Maia all about him, please? You could use it..." Clary insisted. 

"Fine, I will. But only because I need to describe to you just how gorgeous he really was, I can't believe I am even still thinking about him." Alec frowned a little bit as he fully turned the keys in the ignition. "I'll see you girls tonight, I promise." He added.

"Oh my gosh, I promise we'll have a good time okay? You know we can all get up and do some karaoke too." Clary was so happy that Alec finally agreed to go out with her and she had this new boy to thank.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was almost 10 pm and Magnus was on his way to pick up his friend Raphael in his brand new car. He was still thinking about his encounter with Alec. He had memorized his face and that soft smile, and how adorable he looked in a suit and tie. He could also feel just how much he hated his job, but also how serious he was about it at the same time. He knew that Alec must have been going through something, and he really wanted to get to know and find out more about who he was and why he was _sad_. Magnus was very observant because he also noticed he kept looking at the picture frame on his desk while they were signing the paperwork together, and he was so close to asking but could see Alec wasn't going to share anything about his personal life with a complete stranger. Magnus did know one thing though...he cracked the car salesman just a little bit and he didn't have to give up, and he knew somehow he'd see Alec again.

Pulling up to Raphael's house, Magnus beeped from his new car and didn't have to wait long because he was super excited to see his best friend's new car. Raphael hoped right in and adjusted the seat with a soft moan looking at his best friend with a bit of a shocked face, "No really it is incredible, you are one lucky man." He laughed a little.

"Just wait to you see how it rides," Magnus swore as they were off, "The only thing he didn't come with was the really hot guy who sold it to me." He added with a slight laugh and sigh in his voice because he was serious.

Raphael shook his head at his friend and made him a face, "Only you, Magnus."

"I'm serious, you know how you see someone for the first time and there's a story? He has a story, he is also really easy on the eyes, he looked like your typical salesman but he had this scruffy little beard and bed head, and his eyes were so soft and when I went up to him he had few tears in his eyes...I got him to smile..." Magnus went on about him as Raph listened. "And let me tell you also, he said his name was Alec, so I asked if his name was Alexander and he said no one called him that, so I continued to, and he didn't stop me... we have a connection... he's just in denial." 

"Whatever you say," Raphael laughed and patted his friend on the head, "I know you will be going back to the car dealership quite often now just to see if he'll eventually go out with you...I know you don't take _no_ for an answer."

"You are exactly right." Magnus nodded as they pulled up to their favorite bar. He parked it in the lot behind it, locking it up and taking a step back to admire it again for the millionth time today, really loving his new purchase. "All I need is him to feel like I am the luckiest man in the world," Magnus smirked as they headed on inside. They grabbed their normal table off to the side away from the other locals looking on who they could mingle with and invite over. "I think the last time we were, it was when I finally dumped Camille." Magnus made small talk as he waited on what they were deciding to eat.

On the other side of the bar was Alec and his two girls in which both of them were still so so happy he decided to come out with them. Alec didn't change out of his suit, but he did fix his hair a little and did a little bit of a shave. He started to feel a little better about himself, and really wanted to forget what today was. Maia and Clary sat on either side of him at the bar, both linked had linked their arms on both sides of Alec's arms. "So okay, tell me all the details..tell me what he looks like, I know you didn't forget any details." Clary bounced in the stool she was sitting on.

"Okay, okay... so he had this really cool accent, it was soft, and he had the perfect little smile, almost like a smirk. His hair was kind of really fluffy and spikey, and had eyeliner on too..." Alec was remembering literally everything. 

"Oh my god, guy-liner...how sexy...keep going..." Maia added nudging Alec to keep talking.

"His nails were painted dark blue, probably navy, and when he put his hand on thigh for a brief second, I didn't tell him to stop or did I pull away, I instead looked down at his hand and admired it... _completely_." Alec swooned he was speaking, "I did, however, turn him down and I know I am such a dumbass, but I can't get over his face or how he looked, and I hate myself. I should not be thinking about him."

"You have every right to be thinking about him, stop that. You know Kole wouldn't want you to keep moping around like this, you know he would want you to be so so happy with someone you deserve to be with, and well if this guy is the one for you — we are going to help you find him — so help us, God." Maia added and Clary was nodding and completely agreeing with her girlfriend. 

"She is correct, Alec. I know you can do this." Clary gently nudged him. "He obviously was into you too...unless you were imagining him flirting with you, or did you fall asleep at your desk?" She joked with a little snort, obviously trying to keep him smiling.

"No, this was definitely real, my dreams are never this good. And I swear to you, he said and I _quote_ ; 'do you come with the car?' and I swear all I could do was act dumb." Alec sighed, did he really want this? Was letting go of Kole going to be okay? "I'll probably never see him again." He frowned. 

"Never say never." Maia smiled softly and nudged him once more, "Come on, let's go sing a sad song about it." She decided for them patting him to get up and lead the way to the karaoke station. 

"You guys do your thang, and I'll pretend I'm your biggest fan!" Clary giggled softly following them but taking a seat down next to a random dude and pointed, "That's my girl and my best friend." She was just so proud and they didn't even pick out a song yet to sing.

Alec adjusted his tie a bit and let it hang loose around his neck and unbuttoned his jacket. "Let's do our favorite Meatloaf duet." Alec suggested, "I am in the mood." He smirked.

Maia clapped her hands together excitedly, they weren't the best of singers but people who came here locally loved when they did it. Maia announced to everyone what they would be doing and it even caught the attention of Magnus and Raphael.

"Oh this should be good...we haven't come here on karaoke night, maybe we should do a jam after them?" Magnus thought out loud as he was looking up to see the couple up there, and he swore he was seeing things cursing out loud, "Holy shit, I'll be damned, it's Alexander." He squinted to get a better look, "It really is..."

"He looks familiar actually like I've seen him before..." Raphael noticed his features, and Magnus was right he really was handsome, but he knew him from somewhere and he wasn't exactly quite sure where and it was going to bother him now. 

"Really? Well, he's the man of my dreams and I saw him first." Magnus stuck out his tongue. 

"Oh, believe me, he is all yours, and he's singing Meatloaf... he is definitely your soulmate..." Raphael laughed.

"I know right? Where has he been all my life? Now if only he'll want me back..." Magnus smirked and watched the other man sing. Not the best singer in the world, but not the worst either, just a gorgeous man doing karaoke with his best friend and he never looked more amazing to Magnus. The second he was done, he was going to give him a standing ovation and make his move again...

The only question was what would Alec do seeing Magnus again? He couldn't walk away this time especially with Clary and Maia at his side. They definitely wouldn't let him. Would another thing that might change the course of fate, 'though was would Alec also remember who Raphael was? 

_And maybe it won't be so hard to be me_  
_I'll found out just where I belong_  
_It feels like it's taking forever but one-day things can get better_  



	3. Now I can't stop thinkin' how this life could be, I can keep pretendin'...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm very sorry, Alexander. I know what it is like to lose someone, but also do believe that certain things happen for a reason, and certain people meet for a reason...AKA _us_." Magnus told Alec softly and reached for his hand to take in his. Alec allowed him to take it, allowing them to be laced together with his and all he could do was look at Magnus' hand in his — the navy color nail polish was something he was very much into — all of Magnus he was very much into and it felt so completely right. He couldn't let go of his hand either, and he didn't attempt to try, for some reason it just felt like it belonged. Why did holding Magnus' hand feel so amazing, like he was meant to be holding his hand all the time? Was this the sign that he needed to move on? That it was time to let go of the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are beautiful and lovely and I'm so happy to be writing this chapter for you. Thank you for reading.

Alec finished the last note of the song, it was a little high, and he didn't exactly nail it, and he hated to look in the crowd during that part so he pretended like he was singing to Maia. The two of them ended up laughing a bit and giving a little bow to the audience. Clary stood up and gave a standing ovation and she wasn't the only one, Magnus was standing up and cheering loudly, truly loving how adorable this man was who just sang the entire song, "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)” and it was absolutely brilliant how damn cute he was standing there taking it all in. Clary looked over at Magnus and she actually couldn't believe it, she noticed right away that he fit the description of the boy who flirted with Alec. 

Maia and Alec walked off stage, not really able to make out anyone but Clary's standing ovation so literally Clary started pointing to Magnus still standing and checking out Alec. "Is it him? Is it?!" She questioned enthusiastically turning Alec to view him.

"Oh... oh... my god." He stumbled on his words almost falling back so thank god for Clary literally holding on to him. "He saw me sing? Oh dear god, he's probably going to just forget he even flirted with me."

"No, he was literally cheering louder than me!" She squeaked, "Go, Alec, go. Go. Go. Go." She started pushing him over to him, practically bumping into people along the way just to get to him. 

Alec excused himself and apologizing for Clary, as Maia was following and apologizing for her girlfriend being as obnoxious as she well. 

"Umm, hi." Alec swallowed seeing the beautiful man before him. He looked even more gorgeous than he did this afternoon. 

"Alexander," Magnus smiled sweetly, "I did not expect to see you here at all, and then to sing one of my favorite songs so horribly it was actually good..." He laughed a little. 

"I just...yeah... it's my favorite song too. Do you come here often?" Alec didn't know what to say, and Clary was still holding on to him, Maia on the other side of him. 

Maia snorted looking at him, "He doesn't know how to flirt..."

Alec swatted her shoulder. "I wasn't trying to flirt, I was actually asking if he did because I never have seen him here and we come here a lot," Alec said annoyed.

"I don't come here often, no real reason to celebrate, tonight I was celebrating my job promotion, which is also why I bought myself that new car today...I would say that fate is on our side..." Magnus told Alec looking at both of his friends on either side of him. "Do these girls have a name?" He asked curiously because he didn't want Alec to leave his site right and hoped that the two of them could leave them alone for a little.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, this little one is Clary, and this one is Maia...they are a little nuts, they're also girlfriends, I got them together...we don't have to get into that." Alec blushed a little with a shrug. 

"It's so lovely to meet you, Magnus," Clary extended her hand, "My boy described you so well in detail when I saw you give him your standing ovation I knew it was you." 

"Is that so? So he talked about me?" Magnus raised an eyebrow to Alec who was now hiding against Maia.

"He thought you would have given up on him, so to see you here is awesome...perhaps we should leave you two alone..." Maia made Alec stop slouching and nudge him to take Magnus over to the bar where they had been before. 

Alec swallowed, his heart literally falling into his stomach as he stumbled a bit, but he obeyed. He swayed his head a little for Magnus to follow him in hopes that he would. Of course, Magnus did, and he got to the bar first anxiously patting the stool next to him for Alec to sit down. The bartender came over to ask for the drink order and without even thinking they both ended up saying out loud together in unison, "I'll have a gin and tonic..." Magnus turned to look at Alec in disbelief, "Woah, well would you look at that, next you're going to tell me that Sushi is your favorite food..."

"Umm, it is..." Alec said with a little nervous laugh, as he tried so hard not to smile too big. His cheeks already hurt from being so hot from blushing.

"Where have you been all my life, Alexander?" Magnus actually swooned, swallowing a little himself. 

"I...uh...it's complicated." Alec swallowed shaking his head. "It's nice we have that in common though," He sighed softly.

"You are very shy, but I know you are just as smitten with me as I am with you." Magnus whispered against his ear, "I promise I don't bite, Alexander." The way he said his name like that sent chills down his spine, and Alec couldn't all control himself because it was very obvious. He swallowed again and scooted a little closer to him, wanting more contact. It felt so nice to have someone next to him like this, and he barely knew the man, but even when he had put his hand on his thigh when they were in the car...he enjoyed it and he could only wonder if it was some kind of sign or something. But the suddenly like clockwork he remembered what today was and he was instantly pulling back the second he was moving forward. Magnus, of course, picked up on it and completely frowned at the other man, "Tell me what I'm doing wrong? You're very hot and cold..." Magnus told him trying to reach for him to come back but Alec's body language was clear he needed to keep a distance. 

"It's just that today isn't a very happy day for me...I wasn't here to celebrate anything...Clary and Maia, they only insisted I come out with them, and I wasn't at first, but I thought well why not..." Alec admitted. "It wasn't until after you came to the dealership today for me to say why not to, _going out tonight_ because you actually made me feel kind of really good about myself, and I mean...look at me? I'm not exactly all that good looking, I haven't been to the gym in god knows when...I was like this guy can't possibly be hitting on me..." Alec was so surprised at himself for even speaking this much.

Magnus shook his head stopping Alec from speaking anymore. He reached out to touch Alec's hair at his forehead and gently fixate it. "You're absolutely stunning, perhaps you're my type. You look amazing in a suit and tie, and you look even more amazing with the tie loosened like this."

Shivering again Alec had to pull back from Magnus touching him like that as much as he did lean in at first, no one had touched him like that, not since Kole. And he cursed himself because it felt so good, and he felt like he was betraying Kole. "I'm sorry you keep touching me and I keep thinking like I'm betraying my... I mean... nevermind..." Alec stumbled on his words and was so thankful the drink was finally set in front of him as he gulped it down.

"Please tell me," Magnus murmured sipping at his drink too, but not gulping it down like Alec, "Who are you betraying? Are you broken up? Do you like someone else? Listen, I can back away, I am not going to make you feel uncomfortable..." Magnus promised.

"No, there is no one else...it's just...he is...I mean he passed away 3 years ago today and I know it's 3 years ago and I should move on but what if I can't..." Alec looked down at his glass and then slightly tilting his head to look at the beautiful man next to him, literally staring into his soul as if it was supposed to be like this. Like this was actual fate.

"I'm very sorry, Alexander. I know what it is like to lose someone, but also do believe that certain things happen for a reason, and certain people meet for a reason...AKA _us_." Magnus told Alec softly and reached for his hand to take in his. Alec allowed him to take it, allowing them to be laced together with his and all he could do was look at Magnus' hand in his — the navy color nail polish was something he was very much into — all of Magnus he was very much into and it felt so completely right. He couldn't let go of his hand either, and he didn't attempt to try, for some reason it just felt like it belonged. Why did holding Magnus' hand feel so amazing, like he was meant to be holding his hand all the time? Was this the sign that he needed to move on? That it was time to let go of the past?

"I don't think I ever believed in that..." Alec mentioned looking to Magnus with a bit of love in his soft eyes. "I haven't felt a connection like this since, Kole." He said his name out loud to Magnus for the first time. 

Magnus frowned a little but shook his head and gave his hand a little tighter of a squeeze, "Kole is one lucky man up in heaven, I am sure he's watching over you, wanting you to be happy, and wanting you to follow your heart." 

Alec swallowed and nodded, "I think so too." He breathed in flashing a genuine smile at Magnus, realizing that they were still, in fact, holding hands as he heard his best friends behind him _awwing_ to death. 

"I swear to gosh, we just literally came over here, but we sure as all didn't expect to see this..." Clary gushed putting her chin on Alec's shoulder. "I know I probably shouldn't ruin the moment, but I have to tell you something..." She said rather sadly. "I promise to return him to you." 

Alec curiously looked to her with a can it wait, actually shocked he even wanted to stay at the bar himself, but this kind of felt serious, so he excused himself. "What's up?" He then asked Clary curiously.

"I don't want this to ruin the connection you have with Magnus, but well...the guy over there that was with Magnus...Maia and I found out he was part of the reason for Kole's accident and Maia told me to at least wait to tell you but I can't do that...it's not his fault completely nor is it Magnus' fault so it shouldn't let you stop from feeling whatever it was that you were feeling with Magnus..." Clary tried to explain.

"I...I don't know what to even say, Clary, what the fuck?" Alec could feel tears threatening his face. 

"How is this supposed to help me move on? Who is it?" He tried to look to see who Maia was still talking to.

Clary sighed and took his hand to show him to see who it was, and as Alec got closer he remembered him. He was at the funeral and he apologized to Kole's family and to him, told him how it was his fault but also it should have never gotten passed expectation with his defect so that it was also their fault as well. Alec honestly understood then, and he forgave him because Raphael was genuinely sorry at the time that it came to this. But Kole was still dead. If this was fate and Magnus and Alec were supposed to meet like this...Alec suddenly didn't like it...what kind of fate made you come face to face with the person that technically killed your husband? "Please, don't let me get in the way of what you Magnus discovered with each other," Raphael spoke up.

"It doesn't...I don't know what we discovered other than _this_...I don't know what and why this is happening...I gotta go...please tell Magnus I'm sorry..." Alec pushed himself from the crowd of people and ran out of the bar, tears streaming down his face without knowing what he was supposed to do, and why out of all people Magnus was friend's with it had to be him...

_But honestly,_  
Does it really make a difference?  
Does it really ever change a thing?  
It's never like the movies.  
It's never like you think. 


	4. It's never like the movies, it's never like you think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard to write, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Maia and Clary knew not to go after Alec when he stormed out, but they did know he was going to be okay. Clary obeyed him and went back over to Magnus to apologize for what she had done. She really did want them to work this out, and she wasn't even sure if what they had was going to work out in the first place, but she promised that Alec would at least come around.

"I can't allow you to make a promise for Alec, that is not how this works. He will have to come around on his own terms. I really do appreciate you being honest with me too, you seem like such a wonderful human being and Alec is certainly lucky to have someone like you care so much about him." Magnus mentioned to her with a soft smile. 

"It is just so hard for us to find someone for Alec, and I know it's not really that important but seeing him upset and constantly harping on the past and comparing everyone to Kole--it's just--it's heartbreaking." Clary sniffled a little running her fingers through her a little nervously.

"He seems very strong and determined though, and I really do like him, he's exactly what I am looking for..." Magnus made a little face and shrugged. "Promise me you'll go home and tell him, it's okay from me, and that's it, I don't need anything else because when the time comes for Alec he will come around." 

Clary nodded softly and leaned in to give him a hug, Magnus couldn't help but hug her back instantly just understanding her amazing friendship with Alec through just a hug. Clary stayed a little longer in his arms as if she felt what kind of person he was too--almost as if no wonder Alec was so attached to him. 

"Should I be jealous of this?" Maia snuck up on them with a raised brow but it turned into a little laugh, "I guess she feels what Raphael was telling me and what Alec automatically felt when they were sitting here." 

Magnus shook his head and opened his arm for Maia to join in on the hug, "What can I say, I love hugs..."

"No it's not that, it's just the kind of person you are...how are you even single?" Maia questioned loudly.

"Let's just say, I haven't found the one yet, the one you just makes you feel things, and gives you butterflies, and loves you for you..." Magnus answered her as he was finally letting the two of them go.

"It's Alec, isn't it? He's the one." Maia clasped her hands together as she was linking her arm with Clary. 

"It could be, but he needs to find himself first and let go." Magnus smiled at both of them. "You girls get home safe tonight and we'll meet again, I promise," Magnus said goodbye.

He headed back to Raphael and offered to leave, but they both took a seat down at the table again to just talk, "I really am sorry I missed this up with someone who I can see you really like." Raphael made a face and sighed loudly. "I did apologize to him many many many times and his whole family knows that it was only partially my fault as the inspector should have seen my mistake," Raphael explained.

"Shh, Raph, I know. I know, I just don't think Alec is ready to move on yet from it either." Magnus sighed.

"It's been 3 years today, don't you think that's long enough? What does he want? Maybe he should turn to God as I did."

"It's not that easy, some people grieve differently, okay? I'm just going to get drunk." Magnus sat back up and went back to the bar and began to waste the rest of his night away, and that really wasn't exactly a good idea for him...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"...there wasn't else much to it, I literally stormed out like a freakin' dumbass." Alec sighed over the phone explaining the entire story to Isabelle, his sister, because of seeing Raphael again since the funeral, she had to know about it.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's Magnus' fault at all so why are you running away from this? Besides, Raphael is so deeply sorry and he's made amends with literally everyone and we all know that Kole would never harp on this and would have forgiven him too." Izzy explained loudly practically yelling to Alec on the other end.

"I don't know, okay? I just miss him and it didn't have to happen exactly 3 years to this day, what is fate even trying to pull?" Alec groaned pacing back and forth in his kitchen.

"Fate has a really funny way of dealing with things...you know how I met Simon right? You remember he came to the funeral with Raphael...you know we got together like literally 3 days after? It's just how things work...and I think this time fate is telling you it's time to let go of Kole. You know he'll always be up there watching you, Alec. You also know how much he did love you too, but maybe you just weren't soulmates..." Izzy was really good with her advice when she wanted to be, and her big brother deserved the very best for actually being as strong as he was even if he couldn't let himself let go.

Alec breathed in softly and exhaled through his nose, "I think you are right, maybe I just needed some little sister advice." He smiled to himself.

"Honestly, I am right Alec. How many times have Clary and Maia told you the same thing? I know they did." She said sternly, "You just needed to hear it for the 101st time for you to finally get it..." Izzy rolled her eyes just slightly at her brother and she knew he could sense it even over the phone.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes, I know you are." Alec went and rolled his eyes at her, "But, yeah... I'm pretty sure this beautiful man who likes me has decided to move on. I might be too much, I might have too much baggage." Of course, he decided to put himself down. 

"Doubt it, this sounds like a keeper, he'll be back." Izzy decided because she knew her brother was indeed that special too.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"...and his best friends were the sweetest, beautiful young girls who told me not to give up on him, but they also triggered the part with why haven't you found anyone yet and you know how much that fucking hurts?" Magnus blabbed to his ex-girlfriend Camille, who really wasn't the best person to go to at the moment, but he didn't have anyone else that would listen to him.

"Magnus, you are just like this Alec person, you always end up back here when something goes wrong. You never seem to find yourself moving on from me either." Camille mentioned to him taking his hand to lead him towards her couch and get him settled. She took off his shoes for him and grabbed a blanket.

"I really like him, he's cute...he's got the prettiest eyes, and when he talks I don't want him to stop." Magnus slurred, "I don't want him to stop talking, I want him to tell me everything..." He added crooning.

"You're a mess." Camille placed a kiss to his forehead and made him get some rest, she really wasn't going to take advantage of him drunk like this. Magnus grabbed her hand though and demanded she stay. "Stop, you need to sleep."

"He'll never come back, he's too far gone...just stay with me." He reached to try and kiss her, needing to be satisfied somehow. And as much as Camille could have since they still did have their friends with benefits she stopped herself from letting it happen, not tonight when he was completely drunk like this. And Magnus wasn't this drunk for quite some time so it must have really meant that he was really in like/love with this man. She really wanted to do the right thing this time, she one more time told him _no_ and left to fall asleep on the couch.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The next morning came quicker than Alec wanted it to, forgetting that it was Saturday before he had already gotten dressed and ready for work. He sighed loudly and felt like he had a hangover and he wasn't even the one who got wasted. He got undressed and slipped into some gym clothes and decided to go there and get himself back in space. It would also allow him to clear his mind and look even better for Magnus to really want him. He shook his head at the thoughts in his head because every time he thought about Magnus he would forget about Kole and he didn't want to do that. Even if he knew it was time and everyone said it was time, he just didn't want to forget that Kole existed. He had to learn how to do this and balance it all out and he hoped the gym would help.

As soon as Alec got to the gym he actually felt overwhelmed and he was about to turn around when someone asked him if he needed help. "I'm sorry? I am just new to this kind of thing uh..." 

"No, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself, I'm Andrew Underhill." The young man a lot different from Magnus but certainly really sexy in his own right, and if he blinked it almost looked like Kole to him. 

"I'm Alec, I'm sorry you just really look like my ex-husband." Alec swallowed as he spoke, okay he looked a lot like him and now he couldn't look away.

"I shouldn't ask you then if you'd like to be my gym partner then huh?" Andrew was half serious and half joking because he was completely unsure of how Alec felt about it.

"Actually, no that's a really good idea..." Alec reached to finally shake his hand, "Please show the best possible thing to do here to get rid of this gut." Alec squeezed his small stomach.

"Please, you do not have a gut." Andrew put his hand to Alec's stomach, "...although you could use this to get a little more buff." He smiled softly, and Alec was swooning and he really didn't even know why...maybe moving on was a good idea. He just felt really good about himself all of a sudden while he was taking a seat down at one of the machines that could help his abs.

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asked curiously. "Did you come up to me because you found me handsome?" 

"Was it that obvious?" Andrew stood next to him, helping him move the machine to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"No, not really, just you're the second person to do so when I didn't even think I was very attractive. Come to think of it, he did happen quite often but I acted very conceitedly to them when really I was just saving them the trouble because I was still grieving." Alec mentioned, it all coming out like word vomit. 

"We all have our moments, I would have never thought you were conceited...you just looked lost." 

"I am lost." Alec frowned. Suddenly remembering Magnus, and how he had probably moved on from him now. He sighed loudly as he tried to move the thing but he really wasn't able to until his new friend helped him get them closer together.

"You need to relax first before you do anything, and you also need to find yourself in here." Andrew pointed to his heart as he moved over Alec and straddled him, taking the two things Alec's arms were in to help him pull them together. Alec couldn't look away from the other man, Kole only existing in his head again, and this man looking exactly like him. He swallowed in thought before apologizing for staring, but he was doing it without Andrew's help.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Andrew was quick to ask without even thinking himself but hey he was the kind of guy to just get out with it and say something and not think twice. 

Alec blinked, he was going to wake up from this thing they called life and it would all be a dream. But nothing happened so he blinked again, "Umm okay." He closed his eyes and Magnus' face flashed in the darkness, and the way his hand felt when he touched him last night came creeping back and he shivered slightly before opening his eyes to see the other man instead of him. _Oh my goodness, I am in trouble..._ Alec cursed to himself flashing a smile to the other man still sitting on the bench with him. He did not expect Izzy's advice to work out like this...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Oh it was as simple as cake, he might as well had his me and ate it too..." Andrew said over the phone to Alec's boss, Lorenzo aka his boyfriend, which explained why he kept him hidden from Alec all of his time. "I can't believe you actually know where he was going to be though..."

"Oh come on, he checked in on Facebook, but that's beside the point here, you are the perfect candidate for this, I knew you looking like Kole would do the trick...now all we need to do is get rid of Magnus, I don't want him coming back to Alec, not after what his father and friend did to one of our cars before it passed inspection. Kole's car accident might have been an accident but this one was not..." Alec's boss explained to the young man. 

"What else do you need me to do?" Andrew really didn't want to hurt Alec.

"I need you to expose Magnus Bane's father before he kills someone else..." Lorenzo smiled evilly and hung up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are all thinking...WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!? but please have faith in me, this is a MALEC story, I promise. My crazy ass idea is only just beginning...


	5. It feels like it's taking forever, but one day things can get better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like a rug has been pulled out from underneath me, and I haven't been able to get up since," Alec mumbled a bit, "but when I laced your fingers in mine, I could feel every color in existence thrumming through my veins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reactions are amazing, and I just want you to know I love you guys so much for giving me the inspiration to keep going. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Somehow in what seemed to officially be a crazy and chaotic life for Alec, it was already Monday. Unsure of what to expect from today and if Andrew was even going to call him for their date, he sat down at his desk and saw a small bouquet of flowers and note that said _see you at 5:30 downstairs, ~Andrew._ Alec kind of crooned, for three years he wished he had flowers at his desk like he used to get from Kole almost every other day just because. It was the simplest gesture and it always made his day brighter. He shook his head to clear his mind because although the flowers from Underhill, for some reason he was still thinking about the smile and touch of Magnus. How it came to this, he would never know but Magnus wasn't making any kind of moves, and he was sure that he found him crazy and complicated from what happened at the bar on Friday night was enough for him to give up on him.

"I see you got some flowers this morning, I wonder who they're from," Lorenzo smirked wickedly seeing his own boyfriend set them there this morning before Alec had even come in. "I saw it with my own eyes, could have sworn it was Kole...just like when he used to." 

Alec smiled softly, "I can't believe it either, I honestly wish I had met him sooner...I wouldn't have had this...I mean...nevermind..." Alec was still kind of admiring the flowers before the regular crowd of people browsing for cars started to come in, and he needed to be sure he was on his mark today because the more cars he sold, the more money he would make, and he was feeling like he owed that to himself since those three years he had been in a slump and it was crazy he still even had this job in the first place.

The day didn't go by quickly though when it became 12:30 and time for lunch, Alec didn't even bother to take a lunch break as he was in his zone and already gotten two people in and out just like he used to do.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"You're joking? You are seriously joking?" Magnus questioned Lorenzo incredulously. "You know my father and I haven't spoken in years, you know that   _I_   would never do this, nor would I ever want to hurt Alec. Lorenzo, you set me up in the first place with him, I was coming to you to buy the car, and you made it clear he was your best car salesman. I had no idea there would be a connection between us though so what are you even doing?!" He continued on extremely upset that this could even happen to Alec--out of all things in the world to make all matters worse now Alec had an even bigger problem on his hands because his father was also apart of the reason why his husband was dead. "You know what, it doesn't matter, it's done. It can't get any worse."

"I'm just doing my job," Lorenzo spoke calmly. "Alec is one of my best employees and deserves the very best and I do not want you to be associated with him after what I found out, and I'm saving you the trouble, Bane."

"Yeah, but Alec is going to be so devastated and upset when he finds out that Underhill is dating you and it's just a little game...to get him to stop thinking about me." Magnus was practically growling at this man he once called a friend. "My father and I are nothing alike, you know that, and you know I would tell Alec the truth, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm saving you the trouble. Alec doesn't need that."

"He also doesn't need you doing this to him, what kind of person are you? You are in fact just like my father, deceitful and incredulous because you love to see other people fail." Magnus wasn't even angry anymore, more so very upset and scared out of his mind that Alec was going to get hurt. Lorenzo wouldn't let him get in the building to even talk to him. He wasn't going to leave though, he was going to wait right until 5:30 pm when Alec got out of work to make sure he knew the truth whether Lorenzo liked it or not.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

A proud Alec punched out right on time at 5:30 and made his way downstairs. He sold 5 cars in one day and that was an actual record for him. This new happiness and his _date_ waiting downstairs for him had really changed his mindset on everything, but it wasn't just that, it was the small thoughts about Magnus that actually made him smile because it was him that gave him his first actual confident boost and if it wasn't for him he would ever never wanted to actually go to the gym.

As soon as the elevator doors opened he spotted Andrew waiting for him with his hands in his pockets and that cute little half smile that Kole would always give. Alec blinked feeling almost sick all of a sudden because he really thought to himself he shouldn't even be doing this because what if Underhill was nothing at all like Alec wanted him to be. And why did he keep thinking about Magnus every time he closed his eyes.

Right before he was moving to say hello and wave, Magnus came flying out of his car to stop him. "Excuse me, I need to speak to him." Magnus grabbed Alec as quickly as he could before he could even say 'okay' himself. Underhill was a bit in shock himself at just how quick Magnus was to even interrupt him from greeting him that he didn't even have a chance to react but he knew for sure that this wasn't good. "Alexander, you can't go on this date with him," Magnus whispered as he reached to softy touch his side.

Alec nearly swooned at the way he touched him so softly, "What are you talking about? Why not? You didn't bother to call me or talk to me after that night..."

Magnus rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Don't you dare put this on me, you know damn well you're the one that left me, and if I wanted to call you I would have, but I needed a day...a day Alec..." He sighed loudly. "You don't even know him...or what he is up to..."

Alec rolled his eyes back pushing Magnus' finger off of him and looked down at him a bit as Magnus fell down the curb and into the street making him even shorter than he was to Alec. "No, I don't. But I didn't know you either, so what I can't go on a date with someone? It's not like we made anything official at the bar?" 

As much as Magnus wanted to slap Alec for being absolutely absurd and rude to him for no reason at all...he was also in shock that suddenly Alec had such a confidence boost from when he first met him. He didn't answer him though instead he shook his head again, "Listen to me, Underhill is dating your boss--that's his boyfriend--it's a set up because he doesn't want me dating you...and I really need to tell you why, but I need a time and place to do that, and I need you to believe me." Magnus instead said which was probably a really dumb thing to do because why would Alec believe him?

"Umm, how do you even know that?" Alec did ask though, peering over his shoulder for a moment to see Underhill still, in fact, standing there and waiting for them to finish their conversation. 

"I just know, I need you to believe me. I have known Lorenzo for quite some time, he used to work for my father until he got his own company because my father is also up to no good..." Magnus tried to explain.

"Oh, that's just lovely." Alec was exasperated. "More reasons for me to think suspicious things about you." Alec raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you know any better you know that the only reason why I had to leave you that night at the bar was because it was your friend who _technically_ killed my husband, and now you're saying that your father has something to do with my boss...and you're accusing him of lying to me just to see me happy?" 

"Alexander, stop for one second, please...I need you to just control your anger and listen to me...I am telling you the truth...yes, my father has something to do with this but it isn't what you think...it's just he's doing the same thing to the race cars that Kole drove, and Lorenzo used to work with him, but it has nothing to do with what happened to Kole or what Raphael did because he had no idea that the person who is supposed to inspect the car to make sure it drives properly would miss what he accidentally didn't see...it sounds as fucking complicated as it is but it is not my fault...I just know that people are deceitful and cruel...but I am not." Magnus was seriously done defending himself. How was this evening happening right now? 

"I can't pretend I am not listening because I am." Andrew chimed in, "Alec, he's telling the truth and I'm so sorry for leading you on...I wanted to take you on the _date_ though to explain to you everything because I'm actually not that heartless as my boyfriend is. He didn't know I would tell you the truth either, but I was going to, and I was actually going to make sure you knew not to blame Magnus here because for as long as Lorenzo hated him it was only because of who his father was, and I personally knew he was nothing at all like his father." He explained and gave Magnus a small nod before he was walking off. 

Alec didn't know what to say or how to act at this moment, there were tears threatening his eyes as he slumped against the sidewalk afraid to move. Magnus stepped up from the curb and reached out to touch him softly, bringing him into him to protect him as he had always felt the need to do. "It's okay to cry, Alexander."

"No. I am not going to cry." He said matter of factly, "I'm an idiot, a big fucking idiot. I only agreed to go out with him because he looked like Kole, I'm basically just as shallow." He swallowed and clenched his fist not at all gripping Magnus back because if he did he was going to falter right then and there. "I feel like a rug has been pulled out from underneath me, and I haven't been able to get up since," Alec mumbled a bit speaking out loud, "but when I laced your fingers in mine, I could feel every color in existence thrumming through my veins." He continued, "and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since even when I closed my eyes to try and picture Kole or Andrew...I saw you. I still feel your touch, and I can't stop thinking about you and every time I think about you I start to forget about Kole and I don't want to so Andrew was the closest thing to him and I thought I could forget about you and everything would all be okay and I...." He trailed off that was it, that was all he could say because tears started streaming down his face. 

"Alexander, oh you poor thing." Magnus murmured softly bringing up his hands to Alec's face and gently wiping his tears away. Alec reached up to take one of his hands in his and his cheek rested gently against his palm. That feeling like he had just described started to happen and his heart was beating out of his chest. "It's okay to move on, I promise. I can't tell you what to do either, but I do know it's okay to let go... he is always going to be in here." Magnus gestured towards his heart, "...and you're allowed to feel things for me, your heart is big enough for the both of us." Magnus promised.

Alec took in a soft breath and ended up falling forward towering over Magnus as they fell in a hug against his new car that he sold to him on just Friday. "It's only been 2 and a half days since I technically met you, how can this happen? And there are things keeping us from each other, there are things putting us together and then taking us away... what is supposed to happen next?" Alec was speaking into Magnus' neck, actually smelling him, taking it all in, he was so intoxicating. 

"We have to let it take it's proper course if it's meant to be it's meant to be...if you'll let me in, I can assure you I am not a monster." Magnus was trying to pull back a little as he opened the car door to offer Alec a ride home at least. 

Alec obligated, "I'm sorry, I'm a mess...do you want to come back to my place? I can cook dinner and we can talk more?" He swallowed and was so happy he'd actually said that out loud and realized it would be the first time someone stepped foot in his house since Kole passed away.

"I'd like that," Magnus promised and closed the door for him and moved on over to the driver's side. He turned to the other man just before turning the keys in the ignition and kissed his cheek. 

Alec shivered and reached to take his hand in his giving him the sweetest and softest smile he ever had--one that had been reserved for Magnus since the moment he first met him. "Don't let go." He murmured feeling that tingling feeling beginning to surge through his body like it was supposed to happen.

Magnus didn't let go as he turned the corner as Alec began telling him how to get to his house...


	6. So give me a reason to keep holdin' on, something that makes me believe...

The car ride back to Alec's house was silent, but it was okay, they were only getting used to each other. When Magnus pulled up to Alec's house, he was amazed at how big it was, not really expecting it from him. It also made him a little sad because he lived all alone in such a big house. Alec kind of read his mind from the expression on his face as they were entering the house which leads them right into the kitchen. "It is as big as it looks, Kole was rich, he left me with all the money, and well...I didn't have the actual heart to move out. A lot of his stuff is gone though cuz the memories were too much, there are a few pictures and whatnot of us if you randomly see them lying around." Alec was a little blushy as he was taking off his jacket and undoing his tie. He offered to take Magnus' jacket along with it and place everything against a chair. 

"You will have to give me the grand tour, but I really want to know what you are going to cook me for dinner, because you did have me at _I can cook for you..._ are you a good cook?" Magnus asked curiously with a little smile creeping as he settled himself against the kitchen counter. 

Alec smirked with a little nod and held up one of his fingers and he went to go and browse his refrigerator. "It looks like it's pizza night, homemade pizza." He decided taking out all the ingredients to make a pizza including some pepperoni and all kinds of cheeses. "You can help me make it if you'd like?" 

"I would love to," Magnus turned around to peer over his shoulder as he placed all the ingredients down on the counter. Alec reached for his rolling pin and grabbed some flour for the dough so it wouldn't stick. "Oooh, let me do the honors." Magnus bumped Alec's hip with his to push him out of the way and start to roll the dough. Alec made a little giggle before he was giving him some flour so it would be easier to roll. The two of them working hand in hand before one of them decided to be sneaky and flick some flour on the other...

"Heyyyyy," Alec shouted with a pout, "No fair." He went cross-eyed when it went on his nose. 

"Don't you look cute." Magnus snickered giving his nose a little poke to wipe it off for him before he backed away a little to see the dough all rolled out in a perfect circle. 

"Shh," Alec said quietly before he went and fixed the edges of the dough to create the crust. He stuck out his tongue a little as he worked on it to make it look perfect before tilting his head and nodded firmly to himself. 

Magnus could not help but laugh a little as he watched him do that—like he was a complete pro at it—and that he was. "It's like you've done this before," 

"Oh I have lots of times, but you did such a good job rolling the dough." Alec winked a little as he opening the jar of pizza sauce and gently pouring it on. "Do you like a lot or a little?"

"Just right..." Magnus whispered softly at his ear and reached for the shredded cheese. "Italian blend and mozzeralla...mmm," He added with a soft growl beginning to sprinkle on for them. "What I do like is pineapples on my pizza..." He said with a small smirk knowing he was probably going to get a reaction out of him.

"Gross." Alec made a face, "I only have pepperoni, we could put it on half..."

"I love pepperoni too, but why don't you like pineapples huh Alexander?" Magnus joked with him giving a little poke at his side. 

Alec squirmed and turned to him, giving him another gross face, "I think pineapples go fine in my shakes and other things but never pizza...I guess that's one thing we don't have in common..." He gave Magnus a little wink while he started to gently place the pepperoni on one half of the pizza. 

"To each their own." Magnus winked back with a little grin and went to go and open up the oven for Alec to place their masterpiece of a pizza in the oven. "Usual bake time is about 30-45 minutes am I right?"

"You are correct." Alec smiled softly and set the timer, "While it cooks, we can get to know each other a little more." He suggested softly with a little shrug.

Magnus nodded happily and hoped himself onto Alec's kitchen counter and gripped on to him with his legs to move him into him. Alec snuck into them and was instantly blushing but he tried to keep his cool. Magnus hooked his legs around his small waist and took Alec's hands into his. Alec froze a little before blushing even more and he couldn't hide, he was all blushing as Magnus softly stared at him. "Ask me anything, Alexander," Magnus whispered softly.

"Why are you so wonderful, but your father apparently isn't? Why would he even try to let those kinds of things go during an inspection?" Alec asked curiously.

"It's because he doesn't have a heart at all, and I think he's getting revenge on something that happened to him a long time ago and he has this huge grudge that I can't seem to get him to let go of..." Magnus answered him truthfully. "Lorenzo does have every right to hate him they've been at it for so long. He broke free and became the head salesman of Mercedes Benz where you work, but if you ask me, you deserve to have that position..." 

"Na, and after what Lorenzo pulled, I kind of don't want to anymore...I kind of want to work for something else... I do love my job though honestly...selling cars is what I meant to do..." Alec shrugged a little. "Kole used to always tell me I was the best at it, and if it wasn't for him and his little reminders, I wouldn't be doing it to this day."

"He seems like the most amazing guy, and I'm sure he was to you. How did you meet him? I would have loved to meet him, I remember he was one of the best racers for that time like he won first place 3 times didn't he?" Magnus remembered how excellent of a racer Kole really was. 

"He was!" Alec beamed, "And gosh, it's such a funny story...I was a fan...just like you...I was in the audience, I had gotten this all-access VIP pass to meet him and stuff too...Lorenzo actually gave it to me. He said good luck and I didn't really know that all of that good luck would have gotten me literally a dream come true...we hit it off and I swear within like 3 months he was buying me flowers and giving me little poems and they made my day...he became the very reason I even existed at all, and then he proposed on my birthday one year and we were married in six months...we had our honeymoon and it was time for him to get back to racing again...he won first place again like it was nothing, and he was doing so well and I was so sure he was going to all the way in the next round when suddenly his car went the wrong way...watching it from the sidelines literally looked like he lost control of the vehicle and within that one quick second he crashed into the barrier and the car just fell apart..." Alec hadn't told the story in so long and he was afraid to keep going, but it felt really good to get out and Magnus was listening and allowed him to keep going. "...I ran down from the crowd to find him resting against the steering wheel, he was bleeding, there was so much blood, so much of it...I..." Alec stopped and tears began falling, "I told him it's okay...and I said goodbye because I just _knew_. I said goodbye to him like that every day he went out there. He whispered, _I love you_ to me before he took his last breath and just as I was getting out of the car hoping it was all a dream the car just literally caught fire..." Alec shuddered and his fingers laced in Magnus' gripped tighter. 

"Oh Alexander," Was the only thing Magnus could muster up, one hand let go as he reached to wipe the tears that fell down his cheeks. He brought him forward a little and kissed each of his cheeks and fixated his hair around his face softly. He then placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He was so warm and inviting, and also so soft. 

Alec took a small breath and licked his lips a little tasting some of his tears and couldn't believe he'd even opened up to Magnus like that but it had felt amazing to really just get it out almost as if it was the last bit of closure that he needed to say goodbye. "...mhm, yeah could we change the subject?" He swallowed. "Thanks for listening." 

"I do know what it is like to lose someone like that, I lost my mom to suicide, and I always blamed myself for it quite a bit...my dad even told me it was my fault but I learned that it was his fault and he was the reason I ran from home and made a name for myself. I started to design cars and that's when I met Raphael. He taught me everything I ever needed to know...the mistake he made still haunts him but together we found faith and I got a promotion just the other day and I promised to never ever let his mistake or any person like my father let it get go without being tested..." Magnus was explaining as Alec was listening intently, just watching Magnus and finding his voice soothing and helpful. 

They were only inches away from each other's lips, slowly, slowly, slowly, moving in, no words necessary and Magnus could have sworn he heard Alec whimper right before the timer beeped and Alec pulled back with a different kind of whimper as he slipped out of the embrace and went to go check on the pizza. Magnus let out a soft sigh and breathed in as he hopped off the counter...

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Meanwhile back in the Reyhill household, there was some explaining going on as well. Although Lorenzo was pissed off, his boyfriend was right. "I really couldn't let Alec go on a date with me, I was planning on telling him the truth anyway..."

"Yeah, it wasn't that good of a plan when it's Bane's father I want to get my hands on." Lorenzo sighed a little and reached to take his boyfriend into his arms. "I'm really sorry I made you do such a thing, I really should think things through..." Lorenzo admitted.

"It's true, but I should have said no in the first place myself, only I can't say no to you or that charming freakin' smile." Andrew reached to poke his boyfriend's beard as he leaned in to kiss his lips and tug him in even closer to deepen it. "I'm seriously rooting for those two, like if anyone deserves to be happy it's Alec. After all, he's been through, and how he's been so strong after Kole's death, he doesn't deserve any of that...I can't believe we almost ruined him and Magnus." Andrew was mentioning in between kisses. 

"Mhm, less talking and more kissing..." Lorenzo cared but not as much as he wanted his boyfriend's lips on his. "I can't believe I was willing to share you with him, what if you two ended up really liking each other?"

"Never, you're the only one for me..." Andrew promised and deepened the kiss.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"This is one hell of a delicious pizza, we did _so_ good," Magnus mumbled with a mouthful as they were on the couch with their feet him and their heads resting against each other. 

"I had a lot of help rolling that dough though..." Alec laughed a little tossing his crust against the paper plate and settling down on the coffee table before he crawled himself back to Magnus and took his hand. He was thinking about their almost kiss and he wondered if they could get back to that moment but he didn't want to rush anything or call this anything. He was still unsure about what their fate or destiny together really was. He just knew that somehow this was meant to be. Holding Magnus' hand became the only thing he wanted to do and each second that he got to do so his heart would beat out of his chest and he could feel his blood moving through his veins literally moving underneath his skin.

Magnus sighed deeply, feeling that same sensation Alec had felt when he gripped a little tighter against him. He placed a kiss to his temple and breathed him in. That smell again so intoxicating to him as Alec slowly lifted his head up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, holding on tighter to his hand if it was even possible. "Everything fades way when you hold my hand in yours—only you and I exist." Alec swallowed and buried his face into his shoulder. He didn't know what he truly wanted at this moment...he just let his hand slip from his only to get even closer but just when Alec thought Magnus thought they couldn’t get any closer, their hands found each other again. This time Magnus slowly rubbing it, with all the love tangled up in their bodies against the couch. Gentle, but at the same time so playful. His heartbeat was getting faster and faster and he just wanted it to last forever, he knew surely but slowly Alec was going to feel the same...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feedback for this story has been amazing and you really have been keeping me going, I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Alec and Magnus fell asleep on the couch together, legs tangled, and Magnus resting himself against Alec's chest. He fell asleep to his heartbeat and that was the last thing he remembered before he had. Alec didn't even know he'd fallen asleep himself either, but his phone was vibrating in his pocket waking him up from his slumber. He managed to reach for it in his pocket and take it out to answer without waking up Magnus. "Clary, my love." He whispered softly. "I'm in a bit of a predicament," He added because he couldn't exactly get up. "Magnus is asleep on me."

Clary squealed on the other end, Alec having to take the phone away from his ear, "Oh my god," She made another noise, "Tell me everything."

Alec made a face although she couldn't see it, and he ended up sighing softly because he didn't want to exactly tell her _everything_ while Magnus was still asleep on him. With a little bit of squirming and softly letting Magnus take a pillow, he was able to slip from his arms. Magnus was definitely a sound sleeper because he crawled up to the pillow with just a little murmur and continued to snore softly. "He is the most beautiful human being in the world...I...." Alec trailed off touching his face for a second before he slipped himself quietly into his kitchen. "and the most beautiful sleeper I ever saw." He couldn't believe he even said that out loud.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, how did y'all fall asleep? What were you doing?" Clary was so excited for her best friend, it wasn't something she really should have been that excited over but she was just so glad that Alec had finally found someone he could trust enough to fall asleep with.

"Well, I made him my famous homemade pizza, then we talked a lot, eat a lot, and got on the couch to watch this movie that from what I remember was really boring, and we were talking about how we should probably see what time it was but next thing I know my butt was vibrating and he was asleep on my chest..." Alec explained with a huge smile on his face peering over at Magnus still asleep crawled up against the couch. "When I say he's so beautiful, I mean it..."

"Oh Alec, you have fallen for him haven't you? What a beautiful story, that pizza you make is amazing, no wonder he stuck around afterwards." Clary smiled so happily and talked so giddily to Alec as she was making her way back inside her living room and putting him on speaker, "You have to tell Maia what you told me!" 

Alec laughed shaking his head, "No you can tell her and I'll listen, hey Maia!"

"Alec, nooo tell me...tell me everything..." Maia insisted and took the phone while Alec explained the story again and added a little happy sigh as he was watching Magnus stir softly in his sleep. 

"He's a really deep sleeper...at least I hope he is and isn't listening to me." Alec laughed quietly as he was back in the living room to clean up the mess they made with the crust. "We really did it every single thing except the crust." He mentioned as he threw it all out and leaned back against the wall to keep his eye on him. 

"You two are kind of made for each other," Maia told him and sighed softly. "It's a shame we didn't find this one for you, but I am so glad you did it on your own and you are learning that he isn't like Raphael." 

"I know, and it was a bit complicated. I meant to tell you girls tonight actually...turns out his father and my boss are in a fight at the moment too and I almost went out with his boyfriend because he was tricking me just because he didn't want me to see Magnus. Luckily, his boyfriend told me the truth before I did go out with him..." Alec made the story a bit shorter before explaining in detail how he does believe Magnus and him were meant to find each other. "I don't know what our future really does hold though..."

"That is completely nuts, I'm so glad that you trust Magnus," Clary answered. "I just can't believe that people are trying to mess with you as if you aren't dealing with enough stress..." 

"Exactly, and they really need to calm down with this whole thing because you know Magnus did nothing wrong but find you and chose you and he wants to be with you," Maia added.

"He does, and I don't know what we are or what we will become, but yeah... I like him. I like him a lot and for the first time in a long time the butterflies are back, and the fact that someone actually likes me...I..." Alec trailed off with a bit of sniffle. "It is almost midnight, I probably should wake him up and see if he wants to go home." Alec decided. "I will talk to you girls later."

"No problem, Alec. I only called to check up on you so I'm glad I called you during a happy time." Clary told him.

"Byeeee Alec, I love you," Maia added and hung up. 

Alec hung up and set his phone aside as he took a seat on his coffee table to lean over to the couch and softly brush his fingertips against Magnus' soft cheek, "Magnus, time to wake up." He said as soft as he could. 

The other boy murmured and slowly let his eyes open to Alec's gentle soft eyes looking at him. His fingertips on his cheeks so soft, "Mmm, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he took Alec's hand in his and practically pulled him on to the couch to lie next to him. 

"You didn't...we fell asleep together. I just had a phone call so I had to gently crawl out of your arms." Alec was still whispering as he found himself tangling up against him just as quickly as he had left him. "You're extremely comfortable." He said a bit louder now that he was face to face with him.

Magnus rubbed his nose up against Alec's and smiled softly at him, "You have no idea how comfortable you are, I remember I fell asleep to your heartbeat." Magnus whispered with another little nose rub and reached to take his hand in his. "I am sorry I went into an even deeper sleep, I was having a nice dream." He blushed a little.

"Oh?" Alec inquired with a raised eyebrow resisting this urge to kiss him, because gosh he really wanted to. "What about?"

"It's a secret." Magnus teased, giving him a small smirk before he was lifting up their laced hands to kiss the back of Alec's hand. 

"I see." Alec blushed and buried his head into Magnus' shoulder, trying his hardest to keep his cool, and not let it show just how much all of a sudden this was literally all he wanted/needed.

Magnus did pick up on it, and his own mind was racing. Alec had literally put him into a complete whirlwind and he was so unsure of what to do next. Alec was softly kissing Magnus' neck, breathing him in, so intoxicated by him that he didn't realize he was slowly starting to suck on his neck. Magnus moaned softly allowing him to go ahead and do so, and it wasn't until he murmured his full name out loud that Alec realized what he had done, "Oh god, I'm sorry...I...don't know what I just did." He pulled back and swallowed looking at the tiny mark he had made.

"Oh please, it's okay...I knew you couldn't resist me." Magnus smirked slowly pulling himself up from their positioning on the couch and took Alec up with him. "I just want you to be okay with this, to be ready, I want you to have a clear head and understand that I do like you..." He stood them all the way and rested his forehead against his. 

Alec closed his eyes and tried to imagine it, and he really wanted him to, and he felt so sheepish that he just left a hickey on Magnus' neck. "I'm ready, it's time for me to let go." He breathed in hating that he said it but it also felt really good. He parted from Magnus leaving just their hands laced. "If you go now, I can take you on a proper date in the evening tomorrow after I get off from work?"

"I would love that Alexander, but let me take you out instead, let be the one to show you just how much I completely smitten I was with you." He suggested. "Now that I know you came with the car, it's only fair, I show you the world..." 

Alec fell weak in the knees at the way Magnus spoke to him, and all he could do was give a simple nod. "Now I have butterflies." He admitted and swallowed.

Magnus leaned forward on his tiptoes and kissed Alec's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered letting his kiss trail down his nose, and to the side of the mouth giving him a soft kiss there as well. He was saving the kiss on the lips for when they were both 100% ready. And Alec completely new and understood that even if he had did what he just did when they were laying down moments ago. 

Alec nodded, and returning that side of the mouth kiss and walked him to the door, "Tomorrow at 5:30 pm." 

"See you then, I won't be a second late." 

The second Magnus had walked out and he watched him take off in the car he'd given him, Alec completely swooned and fell all week in the knees but he was running back inside and picking up the phone to call back Clary and Maia. "Am I on speaker? I have amazing news." 

"Oh my god tell us!" Clary squealed as she put him on speaker.

"When he woke up, I kind of ended up back in his arms right? And I just I was holding him, breathing him in, and I gave him a hickey and I didn't mean to but he was like _I knew you couldn't resist me_ and okay I died completely died and was all speechless until I decided maybe we should go on a date, but he said he wanted to take me out on a date first and I...yeah... I said okay and he was so damn suave about it too... I can't believe it." Alec was spinning around in circles as he spoke and was almost out of breath. 

"Alecccccccccccc!" Clary screamed at him, Maia laughing and clapping in the background. "I cannot believe you gave him a hickey without even realizing it??!?!"

"I know right, what the hell Alec, how do you not realize it?" Maia snorted a bit in her own laughter.

"I have no idea, I just started sucking on his neck like he just smells so good and I yeah... and it wasn't until he called me by my full name that I realized I was doing it." He swallowed.

"Oh the full name, oh my goodness, not even Kole called you by your full name, not even I do..." Clary mentioned with some thought.

"I know...he just asked me the day he met me if he could when I only told him my name was Alec, and I don't know I really like it... it's different coming out of his mouth, and I really don't want him to stop... especially when he moaned it, I snapped back into reality a bit..." Alec explained as he finally took a seat down on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and got undressed leaving just his boxers as he laid flat against the bed, "Well, I better set my alarm and get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." 

"Oh Alec, I am so happy you are happy. Remind me to thank Magnus for bringing you out of this slump. I can't wait to hear all the details about your date."

"Yeah, you better not leave anything out." Maia added, "Goodnight Alec, sleep tight."

"Love ya girls, sleep tight too." Alec hung up playing with his phone for a little longer when he realized he didn't have Magnus' phone number yet. The thought made him giggle to himself. The fact that they were going on a date and didn't even have his number yet... he just really wanted to text him goodnight and tell him he missed him already. He shook his head, he had it bad, he liked him so much. Alec took a deep breath and whispered goodnight to Kole and then Magnus and drifted off to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little note: when i wrote this chapter before i started the fic itself. i had gathered my thoughts a bit and it was all over the place so i had to get this out. it's been edited and i hope it is amazing as i enjoyed rereading and writing it for you. please also grab a tissue, you will need it.

Alec walked into work with his suit and tie and his head held high. He was happier than he ever was, and he didn't want to lose the feeling. He knew that Kole needed him to be happy and was his guardian angel now watching over him because Magnus was supposed to enter his life the way it did. There was a reason for this, and he knew he would found out soon enough. He never thought someone like Magnus would even entire his life after Kole because every single person that did come into his life actually was compared to Kole, but he couldn't compare Magnus to him. They were two totally different people and this was a sign for Alec to let go of what he was holding on to. 

He always arrived a few minutes early before opening, and proceeded to his desk to take a moment to get ready, but however while he was making his way to his desk he noticed his boss and his boyfriend having a little bit of fun. Alec went over to them and cleared his throat to let them know he'd arrived. "I see now that I know who you are and that you look like Kole, you aren't going to hide anymore from me huh?" Alec inquired with a raised eyebrow and then proceeded to pretend to stick his hand in his mouth and make a yuck sound. 

Underhill laughed shaking his head, "Honestly, it was a struggle. We didn't know how you would react if you saw us." 

"I'm sorry for everything too, Alec. It was never my intention to hurt your feelings like that, this really is between Magnus' father and me." Lorenzo added, "You are doing such a fantastic job, and you were even before all this...and your lovely new boyfriend left you something cute on your desk so go on see and may it help you tell sell today." Lorenzo was shooing him and Alec was quick to run over to his desk to see just what he was talking about.

There laid on the desk was a single fake pink rose with a little note: _So I guess you're wondering why the rose is pink or maybe why it's fake, well the reason why it's fake is that a real rose will die, and fake rose will last forever. The color pink symbolizes love and admiration as well as a simple reminder of how grateful I am for you. And I am grateful, Alexander, so very grateful you finally allowed yourself to open up to me and allow me to take you out tonight. I cannot wait to woo you. ;-) See you tonight, Alexander. With all my heart, Magnus._

Alec's heart did a little drop into his stomach as he swallowed and tried to hold back the happy tears that were welling up in his eyes. Magnus was so creative, and it was nothing like Kole had ever done. He didn't want to have to think about that but he was and that was when a few tears started to fall down. He managed to wipe them and sniffle reminding him that this was okay and he needed to move on and Magnus was doing everything right. He was ready to start his day, impress his boss, and then get ready for his date with Magnus. 

When the time hit 5:29, Alec was not wasting a second longer and went to go and punch out. He excused himself from everyone, taking his pink rose with him and took the elevator right down to the first floor, and there he was looking as beautiful and as gorgeous as ever. It took Alec's breath away and as he walked up to him and gave a little nod and a soft smirk and smile. He was definitely already dressed for the occasion as well, he knew this suit would be perfect for anything that Magnus had planned.

"God, do you look gorgeous in that suit, better the first one I'd seen you in," Magnus smirked reaching to take his hand and place a kiss to his cheek.

"I figured, but look at you...I'm speechless, I...really like it." Alec nodded and leaned to kiss his cheek back, "Do I get a hint as to where we are going or is it a surprise all together?" 

"It's a surprise," Magnus added with another smirk and lead the way back to his car with Alec's hand in his. He opened up the passenger door for him before running over to the driver's side. Both buckling up before Magnus leaned over to Alec and placed a blindfold over his eyes, "I really can't have you guess at all where we are going." He whispered to him, "No peeking." Alec didn't say a word but whine a little bit, but it was okay, he trusted Magnus to take him wherever it was that they were going. The drive didn't take too long and he loved how Magnus was playing Meatloaf, so the two of them were just singing along to the song when they had arrived. "You do know it was this song that hooked me right in, it wasn't even your singing that got me cuz that could do a little work..." Magnus joked with a little laugh, "It was just you being confident while singing one of the greatest songs of all time." 

"Oh stop," Alec mumbled as he turned to Magnus anxiously wanting to take off his blindfold, "Can I take this off...now or we there yet?"

"Yes but no." Magnus parked the car and headed around to take Alec out, he didn't tell him anything, but Alec could feel the cool breeze against his face, he knew there was only place where he could feel that. Magnus guided him, holding on to his hand and told him to take a small step up as they got on to a small yacht. Now he was unsure exactly what Magnus was planning but the boat rocked and Alec gripped on to Magnus, "Okay." Magnus said softly taking off the blindfold to reveal them on the yacht looking over the beautiful pink sky as the sun was already starting to set, "I rented this for the entire evening and night, nothing is off limits, and there is another little surprise later." 

Alec was taking it all in, his heart sinking into his stomach again as he tried to speak, but instead, he looked to Magnus with tears in his eyes. "It's perfect, I mean, no I just, oh god, it's perfect." He sniffled. "I never did this before."

"You're in for an amazing night, there is even a chef cooking some dinner for us right now as we speak, and we can enjoy it on the boats the dock overlooking the sunset," Magnus whispered taking Alec's hand to take a seat with him. Alec followed and just couldn't believe this was real yet at all, he felt like he was dreaming. Once they took a seat down, he settled against the chair and gripped on to Magnus' hands from across the table. 

"This is so beautiful, you are so beautiful." Alec swallowed just as the chef was coming with their sushi platters, and Alec's face light up again seeing the sushi, "Oh my god, how perfect are you, I love sushi." He popped one into his mouth already and started to chew as he continued to look at Magnus with a little bit of a grin.

"You are adorable, shhh, let's not forget we admitted sushi was our favorite meal, and it was clear we were meant to be that night..." Magnus smirked taking a piece of sushi and doing the same. "Oh, it's good..." He moaned.

"Mhm, I know." Alec reached over the table to offer him a piece of his and then together they began sharing and moaning out loud with giggles. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other and the sushi and it was all so perfect for a night like this. Alec's stomach was finally full when he reached for the last piece, "I don't think I can do it." 

Magnus opened his mouth, "I can." He took it from Alec's fingers and chewed giving him a smirk as he swallowed. Alec couldn't help but giggle and make a face at him. It was that giggle that turned Magnus into mush as he scooted over to him in the chair and took his hand in his. "There's no dessert because I thought us watching the sunset until we see the stars would be ideal. By then we should be docked and there is something we're going to do..." Magnus teased a little his second surprise knowing Alec didn't have any kind of clue what it would be. 

Taking his hand and holding it tightly, Alec gave Magnus a small nod and nestled his head against his shoulder. He noticed the hickey he gave him last night and smirked to himself, trying to resist the temptation to taste him again. He was just so intoxicating and he was really trying his hardest to take this slow as he could and not rush the feeling because a little part of him was still scared. The two of them comfortable at the yacht's edge and continued to watch the sun slowly move down against the water, and the pink sky was turning into orange, and then slowly becoming night. The way the sun took its time was exactly how Alec was taking his time touching Magnus and learning what made him squirm a bit as he inched even closer to him. Magnus was doing the same, he just loved when Alec would breathe in when he touched him. It was a definite sign he was enjoying himself and nothing else was mattered at this point because all he wanted was the other man to trust him. 

Just as Magnus predicted the yacht had reached the destination to where they could get off on the small island and do what he had planned. Alec still clueless followed Magnus while he was still holding his hand, it seemed as if they had never let go the entire night so far. Magnus lead the way to what looked like a few people holding something in their hands, and at first, Alec was squinting to make it all out until he realized exactly what it was...it was a lantern lighting ceremony. Alec felt the tears welling, and he swore he wouldn't cry in front of Magnus again but in those few short seconds the tears were starting to stream down his face when Magnus was handing him a lantern with Kole's name on it. "How did you know I had planned to do this?" Alec swallowed as he spoke with a serious question in voice. "...because I have wanted to this for 3 years but I couldn't let go yet..." 

"Let's just say your best friends are amazing advice givers." Magnus answered, "I have always wanted to do it for my mother as well, and I thought we could do it together and let go the one thing that was keeping us from moving on because now we will have each other..." Magnus said cautiously because he didn't want Alec to have to let go completely just so that his heart could move on from Kole and find love within him. And Magnus always blamed himself for the death of his mother, and he wanted to be able to let go of that feeling because he blamed himself for a lot of things and Alec had brought something in him that he never wanted to lose. He never wanted to lose Alec. 

Alec nodded softly, and it was time to let the lanterns go as they lighted them together and released into the night sky. Soon the night sky was lit up with everyone's hopes, dreams, thoughts, and goodbyes in the lantern. Alec was looking up and watching them floating up, up, and up, until they were tiny just like the stars. "Goodbye, Kole," Alec whispered, tears slipping, as he was reaching unconsciously for Magnus' hand to take into his as he was pulled softly into an embrace, spinning Alec into him, and Magnus didn't give it any second thought nor did Alec when he felt his lips against his. Alec took in a breath, and let his eyes flutter close as poetry was born on their lips with their very first kiss.. a few thousand words shy of an entire language as their tongues intertwined and together they saw stars. Alec tilted his head to deepen it, wanting more, needing more, and at that moment he had never felt so alive. Magnus continued on for him, humming softly into his mouth and calling out his name just as softly, his fingers trailed along his face, his thumb against his cheek wiping away the tears from Alec's eyes, and that's when they slowly started to part from each other. 

There was a soft blush against Alec's cheeks, it was a feeling he had never thought he could ever experience again. Magnus reminded him that he could fall again and love does not remain dormant forever but wakes right up with the soul and their first kiss was reminiscent of what true love truly was. "Thank you," Alec whimpered falling forward again, his lips crashing back on to Magnus' needing more...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm beyond speechless at the love for this fic, yall really are amazing. thank you. i'm also sorry it's been a few days before updating. i hope my motivation will stick around. <3

After the first kiss, it didn't seem like anything else needed to be said or done at that moment, but they arrived back on the boat to travel around on the water for a little longer, they didn't have to off of it until they absolutely wanted to. It was theirs until morning and Magnus really wanted to have Alec for the rest of the night, he wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up to his beautiful face.

Alec agreed to it shortly after they made their way into the small yet spacious master bedroom of the yacht, boat, by this point Alec didn't know what it was but it was gorgeous and couldn't believe he had an entire date on one, to begin with, in the first place. He took a deep breath when Magnus was taking off his shirt while he watched him enjoying that view. Alec slowly took off his shirt and tie turning away for a second and taking another deep breath. He let his jeans slip off of his long legs and let out a little laugh when he saw Magnus already laying down on the bed. "No pressure, but you're adorable, it's okay," Magnus promised him giving him a little beckon to get into his arms already. Alec obeyed and found himself instantaneously crawled up into the other man's arms. He took in a deep breath to exhale softly so intoxicated by this man. 

"Not as adorable as you are, and especially not as intoxicating as you are, dear gosh." Alec let out adjusting himself a little and leaving kisses against Magnus' jaw...resiting that urge to leave him another hickey.

"Is that why you gave me a hickey before our first kiss?" Magnus laughed turning Alec's face up a little so he could press a chaste kiss to his mouth. "You are too adorable, really, truly, and yes you are intoxicating as well..." He swore to give him a little eskimo kiss now. 

Alec's cheeks flushed as he shook his head just a little bit but was all the more reaching for another kiss before he buried himself into his neck, "It still amazes me that you asked me out when I was at my worst." He admitted against his skin, his nose brushing against his jaw a little.

"Well, you didn't look like that to me, you just took my breath away, I haven't felt that way in a long time, so that's why I think all of this was a bit of fate for us you know?" Magnus gently tilted his head giving Alec all the more access to go ahead and give him a hickey again if he really wanted to. He loved the way Alec found comfort in him like this.

"I think it was fate, I also don't know why it's fate that we were connected as we did in the first place, I am kind of worried about the future, but I want to be yours, Magnus," Alec admitted more thoughts out loud as he was trying to hide a yawn.

"Mm, Alec, baby, I would love to be yours. Will you be mine?" Magnus asked him curiously pressing a kiss his cheek feeling that warm blush. "My tired little Alexander." He kissed his cheek again.

Alec swooned, "You called me baby, then you called me your little Alexander...I..." Alec swooned again trying his hardest to hold back the yawn that was coming so he hid again.

"Well you aren't that little, but you are my baby, yes." Magnus snickered seeing just how tired he really was. "It's okay, Alexander, sleep okay?" Magnus gently ran his fingers through his hair as his other hand took Alec's in his and feeling so unbelievably comfortable that is exactly what Alec did...falling fast asleep.

_"Kole? Is it really you?" Alec saw his face for the first time in such a long time, he knew he must have been dreaming. But it felt so real, being so close to Magnus like this, he was holding so tightly to him, while looking his deceased husband's face._

_"It's me...I just wanted to let you know, I'm so happy you finally found love again, that you're finally ready to move on from me." Kole spoke in his soft voice that always soothed Alec._

_Alec didn't know what to say even in his dream, "I...tried...I tried so hard to move on..."_

_"But you finally did, Alec. You finally let go, and I'm here to remind you of how perfect you are and loved you really are and you will find love in him." Kole promised, moving a little forward as he slowly started to fade away before Alec's very eyes._

_"I promise, I will be okay."_

_"I know you will, goodbye, Alec. Goodbye."_

Alec woke up from the dream, his eyes wide, as he looked to see Magnus draped around him with one arm, and his other holding the pillow to his face. The positioning was a little hard to get out of but Alec needed to slip away from him, not able to fully concentrate on the dream he just had laying in bed. The sun was coming up from the sky as Alec was walking over to the dock to watch it. He couldn't believe he actually spent the night on a boat let alone in the arms of someone new. He'd never felt this way since Kole left him and he wondered specifically if that dream was all of the actual closure that he needed. He didn't want to admit he had the dream to Magnus, but the other voices in his head told him that maybe he should. He swallowed wondering if maybe he should make some breakfast for the two of them, but he took too long in his debate when he felt the arms of Magnus wrapping around him and his chin resting against his shoulder, "Morning beautiful, I hope I didn't do anything?" Magnus whispered softly kissing his jaw. 

Alec spun himself around into Magnus' arms and kissed him abruptly, tilting instantly, and swirling his tongue a bit desperately along with his, and an added soft moan until they were fully making out while the sun was rising behind them. "You did everything, absolutely everything." He spoke against his lips slowly pulling back to lean himself against the railing.

"Good things?" Magnus was still curious as he was running his fingers into Alec's hair fixing his morning doo. "You look even more adorable in the morning then I thought, but I didn't see you in bed when I woke up, you can imagine my worry..." Magnus explained.

"No, no, I just...I mean...well...I dreamt of Kole, and it was more closure, he told me he was happy for me...it felt so real and he looked so good...so happy for me...I didn't mean to leave you...I guess I mean I needed to process it..." Alec stuttered a little making him a bit of a face, "I'm maybe a little nervous..."

"Alexander, I understand okay, only if you want this," Magnus promised taking Alec's hands in his and pulled him a little towards the mini kitchen so they could, in fact, eat breakfast together before they could make their date officially complete.

"I do, you make me so happy," Alec promised right back as he was offering to help make breakfast, "I should call my job and tell them I'll be late coming in...I'm sure they'll understand..." He mentioned with a slight laugh, "That is if I can find my phone..." He remembered it was his jeans pocket. "Oops." He blushed when he realized he was only his boxers actually. 

"Too cute, you are too cute." Magnus laughed a little shaking his head, "I already told Lorenzo you aren't coming in at all tomorrow because of the date situation." Magnus smirked. "I really hope you don't mind..."

"Mind, you are incredible, just thinking ahead...I thought the date would be over after our first kiss, but then you let me cuddle you in bed, and now breakfast...I thought this was the last...so you have more planned?" Alec was browsing the refrigerator to find eggs and bacon as if Magnus planned this for real. Alec took it out and grinned at him, "Let me cook you breakfast then..."

"Be my guest. I'll get the toast ready." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, "I do have one more thing planned for us," Magnus added.

"Ooh please tell me, don't keep it a secret?" Alec bumped his hips with him as he cracked the eggs into the frying pan, "Over easy or scrambled?"

"Over easy please," Magnus smirked bumping his hips right back, "I'm going to take you to the aquarium," He whispered giving the side of his mouth a little kiss. "First, we'll have to drive home, and probably shower...not together...not yet anyway...change of clothes and be on our way?" 

"First off, over easy is my favorite too, secondly, it's like you know every single thing about me, and I haven't even told you...let me guess Maia and Clary?"

"Mhm, you really should go and call them up to thank them..." Magnus hinted he wanted him out of the kitchen so he could finish up for them. 

Alec snorted a little giving his butt a little tap before he was running off to go and grab his phone from his jean pocket to do exactly that.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Should we be worried that Alec hasn't called us yet?" Clary asked first thing in the morning as they had already finished breakfast, and already snuggled up on their couch still in their pajamas.

"Na, I am sure Magnus is still wooing him." Maia was feathering light kisses along her girlfriend's neck, "I would love to know though if they got to stay on the yacht Magnus rented for them, we should do that one night..." She added moving her hands down and over Clary's thigh, running her fingers along it.

Clary shivered softly, taking the opportunity and straddling Maia, and giving her a soft kiss to her lips, letting them linger until they were on the same page. "Mmm, you and me on a yacht...I would love it. I would love anywhere with you as long as you are with me." 

"I love you," Maia murmured giving her a soft smile and her little laugh as they continued to kiss, "Alec will thank us and we can then tell him we're stealing his idea of always wanting to have a date on a boat...by this time Magnus will better than Kole...it's exactly what he needs..." And just like that, Alec was calling them. Maia snorted, "Would you look at that." She put him right on the speaker, "Hello, Alec, we were just talking about you and wondering when you were going to call," 

"You girls are literally too much, but thank you." Alec crooned. "It was so incredible all of it, and the best part of the night was getting to crawl up with him and fall asleep with him. It felt so damn good..."

Both girls squeaked for their best friend, Alec having to hold his phone away from his ear for a second, "We literally are so proud of you, so did you two share a kiss yet?" Clary asked curiously.

"We did, it was incredible. It was so incredible. He is so intoxicating, just thinking about it takes my breath away." Alec breathed out. 

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Maia squeaked.

"After I let go of the lantern, and said goodbye to Kole, the tears were falling and when I turned to grab him, I instead just kissed him, and yeah...it was actually like poetry...it felt like poetry..."

Again the two girls squealed both so damn excited for their best friend to finally have all this after 3 years.

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you to up today?" Alec asked curiously, "Because I know you told him that I loved the ocean and the fishies just like you Maia because we're going to the aquarium today after breakfast..." 

"Oh I know, I told him you and I love the fishies." Maia laughed, "We were actually getting a little frisky before you called, but maybe we can see each other _coinsidently_ at the aquarium a little later?" 

"I interrupted the frisky time? Uh oh." Alec made a face that was apparent in his voice.

"It wouldn't be the first time you have," Clary informed him blowing Maia a kiss.

"Shhh," Maia blushed.

"Aw you two, well yes let's hopefully see each other later on that aquarium." Alec decided before saying goodbye to them and thanking them over and over again a few more times before he hung up. He put on his shirt but left it unbuttoned and head back to the kitchen where breakfast was being served. "Smells delicious." He groaned taking a seat at the counter.

"I am fancy, what can I say?" Magnus smirked offering Alec some bacon. Alec was quick to open his mouth and bite it, and wiggle his eyebrows at him until the whole thing was in his mouth, as he was leaning forward to press a kiss to Magnus from across the counter. "Mmm, bacon and Alexander...delicious." Magnus cooed.

Alec scrunched his nose and giggled slowly sitting back, "Maia and Clary say hello, and I told them all about the date and our first kiss...they make me feel like royalty." Alec laughed a little.

"They are the best, I never met such wonderful and caring people. I am personally so glad that you have them in your life," Magnus swore. "I don't know what I would do without them either, helping me woo you..."

"I think honestly you did that all on your own, they just give you hints..." Alec blushed, "We will casually bump into them at the aquarium today because Maia loves the fishies too." 

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait to see you get excited for all the fish,"

"You're in for a real treat because I get really excited, sometimes Maia and I are too much and Clary rolls her eyes at us..."

"Oh then I will have to join Clary in that but hey we're doing it out of pure love." Magnus reached out take Alec's hand in his, "I can't wait to spend the rest of the day with you in general," He promised.

"Me either, I'm already swooning." Alec blushed more, gripping his hand tighter before he ended up having no self-control and reaching over to go and kiss him again, something he hoped would not ever get sick because he was attached so attached to this man.

Magnus moaned softly into Alec's mouth, tugging at his shirt not able to stop once they started either, and he too never wanted these first kisses to end now that they knew that they could. He wanted to kiss Alec everywhere, every second, and every chance that he got...


	10. I can't wait for that to be me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small warning: this chapter isn't happy as it should be, and i know you probably are expecting sunshine and happiness but i promise you will have that. this is what is in my head and this is what comes out.

The aquarium date was all that and more for both of the couples. Soon as Clary and Maia found Alec and Magnus it was nothing but hugs and giggles. Everything and more for Alec because his best friends friend enjoyed Magnus, and probably a lot more than he did. And he could easily see how much Magnus enjoyed their company as well. It was almost time to go now with the aquarium closing, but Maia and Alec were casually standing in front of Clary and Magnus, the two of them looking at the coral reefs together, clearly more fascinated by it then the other two. Magnus couldn't help but ask Clary what the big deal was and all she could do was stare at Maia. Magnus was doing the same and he felt what she was feeling, and knew what she was thinking. "All I know is that is makes her so happy, and Alec understands it, and when you put the two of them together they get all scientific and it's just the most endearing thing to watch," Clary mentioned softly to Magnus who was still staring a happy Alec.

"I can definitely agree with that, I am so honored to have Alec in my life now, and I want nothing else in the world but to protect him at all costs...especially with the way he is all ears and smiling," Magnus answered just as softly. 

Alec and Maia finally turned around still with smiles on their faces and gave their partners a little shrug. "Sorry about that, we can go now." Alec made a little face and took Magnus' hand in his a little sheepishly. Maia did the same only she didn't apologize but give Clary a kiss to her forehead and then they were off to end their perfect date with some dinner and make the best of the night going their separate ways. 

"Tonight was amazing, Alexander. My favorite part was getting to watch you be super cute in our own world, I didn't know anything about what you and Maia were so fascinated with but all I could do was watch you like it was the best thing in the world...and Clary understood me because she felt that way with Maia. I just have to say both girls are so lovely and you are so loved and appreciated it and I know the exact reason why they do love you the way they do. I'm so glad that I get to be a part of your world, Alexander." Magnus felt like he was blabbing a little bit, but he just had to get it all out and let the car salesman just how damn wonderful he truly was, and it was so clear he was quite possibly falling in love with him. 

"Magnus, you are so incredible yourself, and the fact that you even care enough for me and want this with me, all of this with me...I'm just sorry I was such a mess when you met me. I am just so happy you gave me a chance and didn't give up on me, I couldn't ask for a better person to get to know and learn to love." Alec admitted with a soft smile and just leaned forward to kiss Magnus. It was gentle at first, but just like all their kisses, it became so deep and so passionate in just a matter of seconds. Soon as Alec couldn't breathe he parted from his lips and rested his forehead against his. "Thank you for a wonderful epic two date adventure..." Alec smirked pressing one more kiss to his lips before he was slipping back into his house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that..." Magnus promised.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

A couple of weeks have passed, and as promised the new love birds were having the time of their lives doing new things together, having movie nights, having dinner nights, cooking for each other, and traveling to a few destinations just to watch the stars and make promises of forever. The words of I love you hadn't slipped yet, but Alec knew just like the first kiss there would be the I love you when they had at least expected it. As for Magnus he knew he was deeply in love already, and could slip any day now. He felt like saying it on their first month anniversary of being together would be absolutely perfect, and it was okay if Alec didn't quite feel it yet. 

Each day since their first date, every day on his desk Alec found a fake rose with a promise of forever in a little note. The gesture was absolutely beautiful and every day Alec's breath was taken away by Magnus. He felt like maybe his time had come and maybe he was finally the lucky one. The change in Alec's sales as a car salesman was through the roof. He was selling cars and making his boss very happy. They were all thanking Alec for doing so wonderful, and he even received a plaque just the other day for doing such good work with the company. Other companies were asking for him as well, but he always turned them down because he was loyal to Mercedes Benz and them only.

Alec walked over to his desk on this Friday morning, excited for his rose and a promise for an amazing weekend...but there wasn't one. Almost instantly the young boy frantic and searching for it, thinking the worst, and what if someone stole it? What if Magnus forgot? Why would he forget? Did he not care anymore? And then Alec felt stupid because it was okay if he forgot, he never promised he give him one every single day, Alec just assumed. But just when his brow furrowed some more, he heard his boyfriend's familiar voice. "I thought I'd surprise you at work today instead of giving you a rose, is that okay?" He almost wanted to laugh at the devastation on his boyfriend's face.

"I hate you," Alec teased getting up from his desk and pulling Magnus to kiss his lips fiercely. He didn't care about anyone looking or saying something, Lorenzo and Underhill were now all over each other most of the time. 

"Mmm for someone who hates me that was sure one hell of a kiss." Magnus gave a wink and pulled him back for a kiss. Alec giggled against it and crawled over his desk and straddled Magnus with his legs, drawing him even closer and fully making out with him. 

Lorenzo cleared his throat for them to stop only because customers walked in, he couldn't get that smirk off his face though as he was shaking his head at Alec. He really wanted to yell at him but he couldn't, not even if he tried. "I promise, I'll let you get back to your make out, but please go sell that customer a car first." He urged him to get over there. Alec blushed sheepishly and gave a nod and a wink to Magnus that he would be back. He did his thing, and the couple wanted the car within just a few minutes of Alec talking about it. Alec allowed them to take it for a test drive, and snuck off to go and tease Magnus with a wiggle of his eyebrows and whispered something in his ear. When the couple came back they signed their papers and the car was theirs. Magnus obeyed Alec and was sitting in one of the cars on the sales floor and Alec joined him. He locked the doors and put the tinted windows up and immediately went back to kissing his boyfriend. The kiss was so intense the windows even fogged a little. Alec knew this would most definitely get himself in trouble but he couldn't help it, when he was with Magnus he felt his whole body wanting and needing him like a fire and he was doing things he'd never done with Kole ever. It was safe to say that maybe Kole wasn't the one and Magnus was and it took all of what he experienced with Kole to only find Magnus on this day one month ago. 

"Happy Anniversary, by the way," Alec said against Magnus' lips as he stopped to breathe. 

"Mmm, now you know why I decided to show up today instead of giving you a rose today." Magnus smirked against his lips, "Happy Anniversary...here we are in a car again, but this time...getting it on...I can't believe you..." Magnus was giggling a little as his hand was moving against Alec's thigh just like the first time, encouraging him to keep going like this and continue to kiss him and let him do whatever his heart desired, and that was exactly what Alec intended to do and would have if it wasn't for the next thing that was happening as if things could only go from happiness to sadness in a matter of seconds...

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE ASSHOLE?" Asmodeus came crashing through the doors, grabbing Lorenzo by the collar. 

Lorenzo didn't know, and Alec froze in the car he was in, he put the window down and hid Magnus underneath him, "What's going on?" He whispered as if Magnus was supposed to know. Magnus knew that voice anywhere and told Alec to not move from the car, "It's my father..." He swallowed.

"I know the little shit is here, he has been coming here for months, now tell me where he is!" His father was still demanding Lorenzo to find him.

"Even if I knew where he was, I would not tell you. You really don't know when to quit do you?" Lorenzo wasn't afraid of him anymore. "I have never seen anyone so happy before now that he has Alec, and Alec has been doing so wonderful here because of him...what could you possibly want from Magnus?"

"That is none of your business, what I do know is that he is the head design of sales for a company that isn't mine and he has betrayed me." Asmodeous sounded like a 12-year-old.

"Are you kidding me? You've killed people because of your own grudges, your own son betrayed you for a reason, he is nothing like you." Lorenzo screamed back taking it a step further and trying to get in his face but Asmodeus took him down against the desk getting ready to throw a punch, but Alec got extremely protective and jumped out of the car despite Magnus trying to keep him from doing anything. 

Alec casually tapped him on the shoulder and threw a punch to his face, "That is from me," He scowled, then he punching him again, "That's for ridiculing my boss and thinking you can manipulate him to try and trick me in to not dating your son," Then Alec kneed him in the groin, "And that is for Magnus, because I will not let you take him away from me." He let Asmodeus go down on the floor in pain before he kicked his hip, "And last but not least that is from Kole," 

Although in pain and unable to move, he spoke, "You stupid boy, I didn't kill Kole, Magnus did. It wasn't me, nor was it Raphael..." 

Alec looked down dumbfounded, "What?" He swallowed, he shouldn't even be listening to him at this point but what?! He looked to Lorenzo who only shrugged. Magnus at this point heard everything and came out of the car he was still hiding in. "Magnus..." Alec swallowed looking to him, turning completely white.

He didn't know who to believe, but Magnus wasn't saying anything...was he lying this entire time? How could he? Why would he? Then suddenly a memory started to surface, a memory he was sure he had forgotten.

_"You are the envy of literally everyone right now, you're going to get first place again..." A voice said, but Alec didn't turn around to see who it was, but now he swore it sounded like Magnus. "If he wins, we'll just have to find a way to wreck his car of the next time...maybe give him a faulty wheel or something."_

_"Don't let that couple discourage you, Kole. You got this. You're going to kick ass tonight...you're going to be the envy of all of them...not this guy behind us ...they can't do that to the car without getting it passed inspection, we've got nothing to worry about," Alec encouraged his fiance, and sure enough, his words of encouragement got him to win the race and beat his competition._

"YOU DID DO IT...IT WAS YOU. YOU KILLED KOLE." Alec screamed out loud, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I didn't, no I didn't Alec. I never let it happen. I did say it out of stupid pettiness over wanting my ex to be the best of the best like Kole was... but he was actually a nobody... no-one cared about him like they did Kole. He never got the attention Kole did. Kole was going to win that race no matter what... we were both just so jealous and we thought that if we said all that to him that maybe it would discourage Kole...i dumped that guy so quick too, there was nothing ever between us. Oh god, please believe me." Magnus swore up and down, and he swears he didn't even remember the memory Alec had either because he pushed it so far out of his mind too because he had actually jinxed himself. "My father is lying, it was he who allowed Raphael's fault in the car get passed inspection because he didn't want Kole to be First Place anymore because he wanted my ex to get back out there and win.

"My son is such a liar, he knew what I was doing. He knew I was going to do it." Asmodeous was able to stand again holding his side.

Alec truly didn't know who to believe at this moment, his body shaking so hard, and he felt like he was going to fall over. "I need you both to leave right now." He pointed towards the door. "Please just go."

"Alexander, you have to understand that I would never ever purposely try to hurt Kole and kill him... you actually believe that I would literally do all this and fall in love with you?" Magnus begged as he was trying to reach out to Alec who was literally about to fall over.

Alec stumbled but he didn't let Magnus touch him, "You are a fucking liar, you thought it. You fucking thought it... I don't care... just go." Alec turned away from him and ran the opposite way into the bathroom. 

Magnus was suddenly in shock because he really couldn't remember exactly what he had said, and he swore up and down that he wasn't apart of the design team of the car Raphael and his father did together, but just how was he going to get Alec to believe that? "Well wasn't this a lovely anniversary?" He groaned, realizing his father had already left because his job was done and Lorenzo was still kind of dumbfounded all this happened.

"You need to fix this Bane, get your father in jail or something for all the bad he's doing, and I swear if you fucked up Alec and all the good he's been doing turns back to shit, you will hear it from me too..." Lorenzo spoke pointing his finger and then telling him he should go too and come back maybe later when he calmed Alec down.

"Please just get him to understand I didn't do this, and I'll get my father in prison." Magnus wiped the few tears that fell and was on his way...

_So give me a reason to keep holdin' on_  
Something that makes me believe  
That my life's gonna change  
Seems like everyone else gets a shot, gets a break  
I can't wait for that to be me... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucky One," Alec whispered back turning and kissing his cheek.
> 
> "Lucky One Too." Magnus corrected him as turned to look back at him with a soft grin. 
> 
> "Kole would love it, he would be there in spirit, maybe help him win." Alec swallowed taking the deepest breath he had ever taken in his life. He hadn't been to a race since the day Kole died. 
> 
> "He would also be so happy you are finally facing the fear and doing the right thing...I think it's about time you realize the real reason you met me..." Magnus bumped his hip with his and gave him a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry for the angst. i hope this chapter sort of makes up for it.

Alec went home that night a mess, the first time in a long time too. Afraid to call Magnus, afraid to apologize because he knew he messed up. He should have never believed anything Asmodeous said but something wasn't exactly adding up to him. He also did have a right to be mad at Magnus for thinking out loud, because so what if he didn't do it, he still thought it right? That was the huge question lingering, but he also wondered if he was missing something or only hearing what he wanted to hear...

A few days passed and nothing had happened, Magnus didn't contact Alec either, a part of him was actually really pissed off that Alec could even accuse him such a thing after all the promises he made with him. He still loved him though, he still couldn't get him out of his head and wondered every day why Alec hadn't contacted him. He didn't want to be the one to reach out, he wasn't at fault for what he did. He wouldn't be so forgiving either at the moment because he felt truly betrayed. Instead, he was focusing more and more on his designs and making sure each car was perfect for the new races on Saturday that he and Alec actually had a date planned to. 

"You are not seriously considering just letting this go and wait for Magnus to come crawling back to you are you?" Maia asked Alec as they were having lunch together on Friday afternoon during Alec's break.

"Why can't anyone take my side? You are my best friend, why don't you see it my way?" Alec raised an eyebrow and ate his french angrily.

"Magnus is so trustworthy and would never do such a thing," Maia swore and she only wondered why Alec wasn't seeing this and she was. 

"That's not it Maia, he thought it, the fact that he thought about messing up the car so his ex could win the race is what is bothering me. I know he didn't do it, and it was his father or Raphael, but he actually had thoughts about it...how do I know he's even telling the truth and just putting the blame on his father?" Alec practically growled more as he was trying not to eat his food so angrily.

"Listen to yourself, do you even hear yourself? You are absurd. Raphael confessed to making the wrong decision and letting it get past inspection at Kole's funeral. Magnus' father, whom we didn't know at the time, was the one that let it go through purposely..." Maia so badly wanted to flick Alec in the forehead but instead, she stole a fry from him.

Alec growled and gritted his teeth a little at her, "I know that but you haven't listened to me, he did think it!!!" He raised his voice at her repeating himself which felt like the 100th time tonight. 

"How do you even know? Just because of a stupid memory? How do you even know it was him?" Maia really wanted to get on Alec's side, after all, she was his best friend but it was clear that he was over thinking it all himself. 

Maybe she was right? Alec didn't really know. Maybe his mind was thinking he heard Magnus' voice because the memory had only come back at that moment. He had pushed that memory so far out of his mind trying to forget Kole. "I don't know." Alec frowned, "I just know that this entire situation sucks and I'm afraid Magnus doesn't want to see me anymore now that I accused him of this."

"Well, he isn't going to sit around and wait for you to apologize forever, and you really need to fix it. He doesn't have to come to you, you need to go to him." She reminded him. 

There was a soft sigh and Alec was thinking there was nothing left to do but go and apologize to Magnus before it was too late. He hadn't thought about that memory in its entirety so he only hoped that he was imaging it. But Magnus did confess to it didn't he? Or was he just imagining that too? Alec swallowed the last of his food and leaned back picking up his phone to call Lorenzo and tell him he wasn't coming back to work. Lorenzo actually encouraged him to fix it before he did because he didn't want him to be feeling like this until Magnus and Alec were better because the last few weeks were just like how it used to be, and Lorenzo hated to his Alec like this. Alec thanked Lorenzo and headed to Magnus' place of work. It was the first time he had actually been there, and seeing all the race cars looking brand new and ready for the race tomorrow wasn't something he was ready for. He swallowed, his heart dropping into his stomach and then his stomach literally felt like it was burning. He then spotted Magnus kneeling down working on one the tires. Taking a deep breath, he softly called his name.

Magnus was quick to turn around from the familiar soft voice, and although he was so happy to finally see Alec, he at the same time wasn't so thrilled. He rolled his eyes at him as he was getting up, and his hand moved to his hip, "What do I owe the pleasure?" He was very sarcastic and snarling at him.

"Wow." Alec made a face, bringing his hand to the back of his head and rubbing his hair nervously. "Um, I mean, I guess I deserved that." He took a deep breath and bit down on his lip.

"Yeah, I'll say. What are you doing here Alexander?" Magnus knew what he was doing here, well he hoped so, but he was still so angry he really didn't have time for him to just stand there and act dumb.

"Oh come on, Magnus, you know what I am here for." Alec whimpered a little.

"I want you to hear you say it, Alexander." He said firmly and was still waiting for his apology. 

"Don't you think it's unfair that I have to apologize when you _thought it_? I know you didn't do it, but I know what I heard from the memory that came crashing back..." Alec was still so stubborn and harping on what he remembered.

Magnus clenched the wrench in his hand and breathed out through his nose loudly, and then he just eye rolled, "If you recall, you heard a voice, and you never turned your head... your memory wasn't clear enough because it wasn't me who said it, I may have encouraged my partner at the time that it would be fine, but I didn't say it... so you are accusing me of _thinking it_ too... I can't believe you. I really fucking can't believe you." 

"I'm sorry." Alec was quick to apologize now the second Magnus started to get even angrier at him as he spoke. He figured that he could have misheard the voices and mixed it up, but he didn't want to admit he was wrong. He thought there was nothing wrong about it though because he was so quick to want to defend Kole. 

"Yeah now you are, and I'm sorry Alec, but that doesn't excuse you for what you are accusing me of. You are supposed to trust me. We were doing so good together, every day we spent together, we got closer and closer, and on our one month anniversary no less you have to go and accuse me of something you know I would never ever do to you? Yeah, you need to go." Magnus tried to stay calm but it hurt the more he thought about Alec actually believing his father over him.

"No, I came here to apologize and maybe I'm not good at it, and maybe I'm too stubborn, and maybe I was defending Kole when I should have been defending you. Kole's dead and it isn't anyone's fault, not even Raphael's, no one but him for getting in that car to race knowing the consequences of it. Knowing that I hated him so fucking much for never listening to me each time he got behind that wheel because I hated that he was risking his life. It wasn't until the day that he died that I told him it was okay and I forgave him but I never forgave myself for allowing him to keep doing it and I hated blaming myself so I started to blame everyone around me because I couldn't accept it. I wouldn't allow myself to move on until you came into my life. By some fucking miracle, you showed me things I never ever experienced before in a relationship. You showed me love that Kole never showed me, you showed me that it's okay to let go of all the things I was holding in and when your father came in that day and I beat the hell out of him because I didn't want him to ruin what you and I had, but he brought up the one thing I pushed so far out of my mind...all I could think about was why fate was doing this to me?" Alec swallowed unable to get anything else out. "Damnit, I love you, Magnus Bane, and I'll be damned if I lose you over this bullshit." If getting all that out felt good, admitting he was in love with Magnus just now felt even more amazing to say it out loud because he was so scared of admitting it without knowing how Magnus truly felt.

Magnus smiled softly shaking his head, that was all he needed to hear, and the speech before it was really sad and heartfelt, and he knew Alec had bottled all that up for so long. "It isn't easy, Alec. I know how you feel, believe me, I do but I was strong about it and made something of myself. And you should know me because I loved you at your worst. I didn't even know it was that bad for you and if I did I would have loved you even more. It was love at first sight for me, and despite your stubbornness and the way you think of yourself...yeah, Alexander, I'm in love with you. I admitted that to you before you made me leave you so I don't know why it took you so long to come here to apologize..." Magnus was still a little angry at all this but didn't want Alec to go without knowing he obviously still cared deeply about him. 

"I don't know why I waited so long to apologize, I just was scared you weren't going to forgive me..." Alec frowned leaning forward a little wanting so badly to be held. 

Magnus saw that in him and grabbed him into a soft hug, and leaned back to kiss his forehead, "I thought about not forgiving you, but the thing is you had me at hello, and I think my fate was to make you whole again despite the obstacles that are coming our way because every relationship is going to have them, but that doesn't give you the right to push me away, we have to fight together."

Alec nodded, breathing in and holding tightly on to Magnus. "I can do that, please let me do that." He promised. 

"I know you can, Alexander. It's not every day someone stands up to my father the way you did." Magnus smiled at him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Alec shrugged giving him a little smirk, "I didn't just waste my time thinking about ways to apologize to you, I was also thinking about a way to prove what he did was wrong and get him in jail..." Alec mentioned stealing one more kiss from Magnus before pulling back softly and taking his hands in his. "I know he'll do anything to get what he wants, I know he wants to mess up the race tomorrow so your 'ex' can win...am I correct?" 

Magnus nodded, "I already had a plan of telling him not to take that car but this car that I am working on, he does doesn't deserve to win, but he also doesn't deserve to die...we can save him together." Magnus spoke softly bringing Alec to the race car he was working on, "It needs a little bit of a paint job, I was thinking of giving it a name," He added in a whisper squeezing Alec's hand in his.

"Lucky One," Alec whispered back turning and kissing his cheek.

"Lucky One Too." Magnus corrected him as turned to look back at him with a soft grin. 

"Kole would love it, he would be there in spirit, maybe help him win." Alec swallowed taking the deepest breath he had ever taken in his life. He hadn't been to a race since the day Kole died. 

"He would also be so happy you are finally facing the fear and doing the right thing...I think it's about time you realize the real reason you met me..." Magnus bumped his hip with his and gave him a wink.

"Oh is that so?" Alec was able to genuinely laugh. "This is the last of the closure that I need, I want to be the lucky one with you."

"I promise, Alexander. I promised I would give you the world, so I will ask you again, do you trust me?" Magnus asked in a serious tone. 

"I trust you." Alec nodded firmly and fell forward on purpose into his arms, Magnus stumbled but he caught him and the two of them just fell completely into each other against the car, lips chasing each other and moans escaping their mouth. It felt like an eternity since they last kissed, and this was it this was their fate...Kole was watching over both of them and Asmodeus was going to jail...

_And maybe, I'll be the lucky one..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm late with this Chapter, I've been a little busy getting ready for a Vacation. I don't know exactly when I will finish this story just yet, but I hope this chapter keeps you happy and ready for what's to come. <3 Promise there is only a little bit more angst before the happy ending. xx

There was a race today, and just like any other race, how Alec felt was exactly the same...nervous...scared...unmoved...and he didn't always feel this way. He used to love racing, and loved every single about it until he met Kole. Falling in love with Kole and knowing he officially started to risk his life each time he got behind the wheel - it made it more real to him that people were actually risking their lives to do this. Kole would always tell him that everything would be okay and if it was his time to go - it was his time go. And well Alec accepted it because it was what Kole loved to do most, even if he felt selfish about it - he still let him get behind the wheel every single day. He never blamed Kole for doing what he loved but he would never accept the fact that he was dead because he didn't listen to him. In all honesty Alec didn't know who to blame anymore. Asmodeous would do anything for Magnus' ex to win the race even if it meant taking someone else's life and that was completely wrong. Why no one knew about this was actually absurd. Today would quite possibly be the day could put the end to this, and prove that it wasn't the race car itself or the person driving but an actual fault in the car to have it crash and possibly kill the person behind the wheel like it did Kole. There was only one other person who was killed so maybe that was the factor behind it but this plan today would hopefully work if the current racer against Magnus' ex would believe them to take the race car that Magnus had been working extra hard on. 

"Earth to Alexander," Magnus said softly waving his hand slightly in his face, "Are you okay?"

"Oh..." Alec breathed out softly, "Yeah, I mean, I was thinking about how much I actually hate racing...I didn't used to..." He swallowed a little as he took Magnus' hand in his so they could hopefully talk sense into Magnus' ex and the person who was racing against him. They were pretty much arch enemies and they needed to play nice for Kole's sake and their lives at risk.

"I used to love it too, but it's a bit of a love/hate kind of thing because I love to design cars, and I love to see my work out there, and my father ruined it for everybody..." Magnus swallowed too squeezing Alec's hand a bit tighter. They had their all access pass on and were able to get to the backstage area of the race. "Hey, Bat..." Magnus said casually hoping his ex was still a good dude and not going to rip him a new one for their messy past.

"Well, well, well, look who it is...if isn't Magnus Bane." Bat actually rolled his eyes and extended his hand for him to shake, but was clearly un-amused. "What do I owe this pleasure? I see Alec finally moved on from Kole never coming back."

Alec went to raise his voice to say something but he instead swallowed and shook his head while squeezing Magnus' hand tighter. 

"I actually am here for some reasoning and hope you know that my father is messing with the car Jonathan is racing with and it could possibly kill him...you know like yes just how Kole lost his life as well as the other racer that I forgot his name but still...you know it's wrong right?" Magnus questioned him raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's wrong, but it was just a freak accident... Kole wasn't supposed to die that night neither was the other dude... it was just supposed to make him lose... not take his life. Jonathan won't die with his messed up car..." Bat clearly didn't have compassion.

"Excuse me, but you can't predict someone's fate... how do you know it wasn't supposed to kill Kole?" Alec raised his voice but he also cracked, shaking hard and almost falling over realizing he was clearly admitting he was over it all knowing Kole was gone and never coming back, knowing that, that day was the day that Kole was supposed to die. He swallowed harder and held back the tears because Bat wasn't the type of person to give a shit at all - only cared about himself which was just dumb anyway because he was also risking his life being a race car driver. So Alec didn't even have a say in this so he just leaned back on his heels and shook his head.

"Look, we aren't here to start a fight or make you do anything you don't have to, but we just wanted to inform you that we are taking the car that my father purposely made faulty to the inspection place here and showing them he purposely did this and I am giving Jonathan the race car that I created, built, and painted from scratch. It's named Lucky One Too, because if it's meant to be - it's meant to be...whatever fate it is...he needs to have this car...so if you are as good a racer as you think you are - you can beat him and wouldn't stress about it. You don't need someone to have a faulty car to win...do you understand me?" Magnus told his ex firmly and didn't want a yes or no answer because he was going through with it regardless of what he wanted because this was the right thing to do. "I should have made it clear, this isn't a yes or no situation - I'm doing this regardless of what you say - I was just telling you," Magnus nodded firmly still having a firm grip on Alec's hand and taking him to turn around before Bat could say anything. Alec looked to Bat kind of apologetically but he also frowned at the same time and ran off with Magnus. 

"I didn't know you were doing that." Alec made a face, "I thought you were going to be asking, not demanding, ugh, you are so perfect." He mumbled a bit and kissed his cheek, "Now we have to make sure that Jonathan will believe us that his car is faulty and your car is ready for the race." 

"I'm one step ahead of you," Magnus smirked as they were on their way to his car, where Jonathan was getting ready. 

Jonathan's personality was a lot different then Bat's. He was so excited and happy to see Alec. "I didn't think I'd ever see you at one of these again, it's been 3 years...yeah?" 

"Yeah," Alec swallowed. "And because it's been 3 years, and no one has yet to beat Bat, we've decided to let you know something extremely important. Asmodeous promised you this car right?" Alec was looking at it, trying his hardest to stay strong. Jonathan nodded wondering what Alec was getting at. Alec looked to Magnus to wondering if he wanted to speak for him, but he shook his head, telling him he had to do it. Alec took a deep breath and nodded, "Well, there's most likely a fault in the engine ofthe car or a faulty wheel...something very minor that might make you crash and even have the car blow up just like Kole's car did and the other dude that died...we want you to take this car that Magnus created, naming it after Kole's car, driving it in honor of Kole's car, and letting us take this car off the race to show that Asmodeous has messed with it." 

"Are you seriously telling me that my race car is going to purposely crash?" Jonathan was shocked. He didn't want to say what he was thinking because he knew that Alec wouldn't lie like that to him. He knew how much he loved Kole and saw how scared he was every time he was ready to race. He saw the kiss as it was a goodbye kiss each time. 

"We swear, we really don't want another unintentional death...even if it's just to stop you from winning...death is still a factor...you know what I mean?" Alec swallowed as he spoke trying so hard not to cry again...this really hurt and he was so shocked he was even keeping this all together.

"Whatever it takes to prove that Kole's death wasn't an accident." Jonathan agreed.

Alec smiled happily and reached to hug him. "Magnus will show you the car, I am going to get the race inspector to take a look at this car and get the bastard in jail." Alec promised and thanked him over and over again. Magnus finally let go of Alec's hand to show off his car. The inspector came and did a full inspection one more time and found a loose wire underneath the roof and one the wheels not screwed in tightly. And the only reason that it got to this part was because Asmodeous drove it here himself carefully and all kinds of connections that were all forged and fake which was also a perfect reason to get him into jail. 

The race was now about to start, everything was proper, everything was inspected, and everyone was good to go. Alec found Magnus in the crowd as they took their seats. All of it seemed rather bittersweet but he was still feeling like he was about to cry, and this time so did Magnus. Seeing his race car finally out there on the race field felt like a bit a dream come true. Alec just sat a little unsettled and nervous like he always was. Even the smell of the place alone brought back memories he didn't care to think about until now. 

In the lead was Bat, then it was Jonathan coming up right behind him, playing fair with his new car that Magnus designed. Magnus let out a little squee and clap and looked to Alec to see if he was alright. Alec could only let out a soft sigh of relief and smile gently at him. He leaned in his on Magnus' shoulder and gripped his hand again. Bat was in the lead again, nothing he was doing was illegal either, he was just faster, and that was okay...now within just another minute passing Jonathan and Bat were neck and neck, they had 4 more laps, and the winner would be declared. The other cars behind them really had no chance in this race when it was the two of them out there. "I can't watch!" Alec groaned closing his eyes and hiding behind Magnus as it was the last lap. This was just as bad when Kole was about to win it. Seeing Magnus' car out there, looking exactly like Kole's...well almost...it was bringing back the memories he put away. "Oh god, I really shouldn't be here, I'm going to puke..." Alec whimpered, he wasn't but he felt like he was, and dear god, if this wasn't all over right now...he felt like he was going to just pass out. 

"OH MY GOD, WE CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN RACE HISTORY WE HAVE AN ACTUAL TIE!" The announcer shouted. 

"A tie?!" Alec shot up in his seat, that literally never happened before. There really was a first time for everything. This was the luck they brought to the race.

"I can't believe it." Magnus shook his head a bit in disbelief.

"I'm intrigued, I feel like we're responsible for this." Alec grinned, his entire mood changing as he got up to go and run down to congratulate the both of them. Everyone was still in shock and congratulating both of them. Everyone trying to get answers, and everyone wondering why the sudden switch the car, and if it was a memory of Kole. A reporter found Alec to be familiar and right away asked him. "Yes, my boyfriend designed this car, naming it after Kole's Lucky One, Jonathan is now Lucky One Too, we did this in honor Kole's memory. I hope he's proud, I hope he's looking down tonight and knowing that the first time in history it's a tie." Alec held back tears and smiled happily into the camera. He hadn't done of these in a long time either, and usually he was hiding behind Kole like a proud husband. 

The reporter was very moved by Alec's story and agreed with him, and told him he was always Kole's good luck charm and she also remembered what a lovely and amazing person he was, and Alec was now trying really hard to keep it together, until she told him it was okay to cry. Alec shook his head and stepped away and allowed Jonathan to talk as he went back to where Magnus was still sitting. Alec could hear the crowd clapping and wondered if it was for him, when he got to Magnus, he was clapping too but he stopped and took Alec right into his arms and hugged him tightly, so tightly. "What you did was very noble, and you are so strong Alexander, the strongest person I know." He promised him leaning back from their embrace to kiss his forehead. The crowd roared again, all looking at them, and Alec realizing the camera was on them and they were on the big screen. 

Alec took a deep breath and shrugged just a little before he was wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck and taking him in for a kiss, a deep long, hard, passionate kiss. In front of the entire crowd. Alec didn't think he could feel anymore alive in this moment they he did now, kissing Magnus without regret. Was this his happy ending? Did his time finally come? He really feel like his life had suddenly fell into place, as if he was supposed to meet Kole, fall in love, have to let him go, and fall in love with Magnus? A complete bittersweet ending, if only that was the case...

As Alec and Magnus pulled back from their kiss with the crowd still roaring for them, there was suddenly a loud explosion, Alec turned to look down and noticed it was Bat's car that exploded, and he was without a doubt running back down to see if he was okay. No one was dying today. Completely in shock Bat was standing there at his car. Alec grabbed him bringing him to safety and making sure literally everyone was safe too, he had no idea what he was even doing or what possessed him to do this but no one was dying again, no one, not today, not while he was here and while Kole was watching everyone from heaven. "What just happened?" Bat asked in shock, "How did this happen?" People were coming to put out the fire and make sure everything was okay, and then the police showed up.

"I don't know, I just know no one is dying while I am here." Alec nodded firmly. More police arrived within seconds, coming and taking Bat from Alec, they informed Alec to get back to safety and they'll be in contact. Asmodeous was under arrest for a multitude of things. Alec smirked giving them a thumbs up and ran back to Magnus for the last time, "Let's go home, your father is under arrest, we did it..."

"But the explosion..." Magnus was dumbfounded, "I can't believe you ran down there like it was nothing, Alexander, I couldn't even move...what if you I lost you?" 

"You are never going to lose me, I promise." Alec smiled with a promise. "Everything is being investigated...we need to get out of here before something else happens." Alec nodded firmly and they were off to receive the most amazing news of their lives...but what could be better than Asmodeous being arrested?


	13. Chapter 13

Alec decided to go home to Magnus' house for the evening, and they ended up in a heated makeout session without any kind of warning to each other that tonight might just be the night. Alec couldn't keep his hands off of Magnus, and well Magnus felt so lucky that he had finally gotten Alec to feel comfortable doing this kind of thing. Slowly Alec's fingers were wondering up Magnus shirt and feeling his soft skin, his body literally shivering at just how perfect it felt to touch those abs, and they began to wander back down, even further south, when he found just how hard he had made his boyfriend. Alec slowly touched that too, feeling him, and then blushing softly when he knew it was because he was touching him like that. "I..." He murmured wanting to speak but was interrupted by Magnus kissing him a bit harder and fully sucking on his bottom lip to growl into his mouth.

"Please don't stop, Alexander..." Magnus cooed breathlessly and urged Alec to keep touching him like that, wanting and needing him to keep exploring with just his touch. "Like that, just that like," Magnus instructed. Alec started to blush again and hid his head a bit into the crook of his neck but he continued for him, even squeezing it, but was afraid to take it out of his pants. As much as he was certainly ready for this, he was still a nervous wreck. He could literally feel Alec's nervousness so he did it himself and let his button and zipper down so Alec could take his length into his hands, and just do whatever he needed to do, he really wanted him to just keep going because all of him was craving Alec so much. It wasn't long before Alec was gently stroking him, and familiarizing himself with it, enjoying it too, Magnus literally felt amazing in his strong hand and he found himself stroking him even faster, and willingly. "Oh god, Alexander, you want me to come?" There was a low murmur, and suddenly the phone was ringing. Alec froze and let go and had to let out a soft laugh. He apologized and urged him to get it knowing it had to be someone important. Magnus groaned tucking himself back quickly in his pants and answered the phone a bit angerly...

"Hello," 

"Hello this is the 5th precinct calling, we informed you that we could call you if we had any or needed more information regarding your father, Asmodeus." 

"Yes," Magnus gulped a little and mouthed to Alec who it was. Alec leaned in to listen.

"Well, there are things he is telling us that involves you. He is telling us that you are apart of this and the crimes we have against him. He has mentioned a guy named Raphael as well and we have interviewed him with a lie detector test and it came out clean, he didn't lie about a single thing, a question we asked about you also drew us to a conclusion that your father may not be lying and we would like you to come in to take one." 

Magnus cringed, he knew he wasn't involved in anything his father had done, and he was curious to what Raphael might have confessed. "I understand,"

"If we convict Asmodeus of this crime, and it is a fact that he, in fact, killed someone, even if it was only to mess with the car, the fact that he did indeed kill two people...he can get 25 to life." 

"How can we prove this?" Magnus was so scared right now because this is what they needed and something was going to fuck up.

"We need you to come down and take this lie detector test and that will determine everything we need to know." 

"I'll be right over." Magnus didn't want to waste any time and hung up the phone. Alec looked to him a little confused but he also had apologetic eyes. "I promise I had nothing to do with this. But please come with me, I want you to see I am not lying about a single thing either."

"Oh there is no doubt about it, I am coming. I'm just sorry that I didn't get any further...you know?" Alec pointed down to his pants.

"Oh Alexander, we'll get there... right now let's get my father in prison for life." 

The ride to the precinct was quiet, but it was okay, Magnus knew Alec probably had a million questions he wanted to ask so he really hoped the lie detector would be proof he wasn't apart of anything his father was involved in. They walked together hand in hand into the building and were escorted right away to the room where they could take the test. Magnus said Alec needed to be present with him and they said it would be fine. He was properly hooked up to the test, and the needles already started moving. "A sign of nerves, I assure you to just breathe and tell the truth and you will be alright," The detective instructed, "First things first, please tell us your full name."

"Magnus Bane." The little needles waved just a little, a sign he was telling the truth. Alec laughed quietly to himself.

"Thank you, Magnus, I would like you to tell me your relationship with your father."

"What relationship? There is nothing to tell, all my life I had to hide from him in fear he would hurt me, and he hurt my mother instead until she eventually killed herself, then he blamed me for it, and that's when I left to go and find something I liked doing..." The needle was calm against the paper he was telling the truth.

"Can you tell me what your involvement is with racing cars?" 

"I like to create them, put engines in them, see how loud they can roar, I also love to design them, paint the logos and stuff. I recently just got promoted to be the head designer of all the race cars." Magnus told the truth. Nothing changed in the lie detectors movement.

"How do you know that your father is involved in leaving out parts of the car, and losing strings under the hood for the car to crash?"

Magnus swallowed a little, "He has personally told me that he wanted to do it so other's could lose the race and have my ex-boyfriend win. They have some kind of bond that I am unsure of and they did it numerous times, I never told anyone because I didn't want to get in trouble myself...I know I should have before it was too late," Magnus looked to Alec apologetically, so scared he was going to get mad at him for keeping this. "...it's just I didn't believe it to be true until someone actually lost their life, I didn't know it was Kole Mitchel until I met his husband..." Magnus gestured towards Alec.

"Raphael says that he did it on accident, but while taking the test, we found out that it was actually Asmodeus who let it get past inspection like it was and put all the blame on Raphael. He didn't do it..."

"I know, but he let himself take the blame, and although I told him time and time again it wasn't his fault...he just somehow figured he was..." Magnus swallowed.

"Your father said that you had thoughts of doing it so some people could win the race is this true?"

"My ex and I talked about it together, but it was never my thoughts EVER." Magnus told the truth, the lie detector barely moved. Alec felt such a sense of relief and perked up a bit, looking to him and swallowing. He whispered, an I love you and then closed his eyes.

"My last and final question...have you ever intentionally left out something in your designs to purposely sabotage someone else so the person you want to win the race would?" The interviewer tried his hardest to make sense of what was really happening.

Magnus shook his head, "No sir, I would never do such a thing, I might have been in a conversation about it, but I would never do it on purpose." He swore trying not to tense up but the lie detector determined that he wasn't lying. 

"Magnus, your dad is being convicted of second-degree murder with the possibility of being without parol, he has a right to a trial, and we will be using this test as a result, will you take a stand against him?" 

"I will." Magnus didn't even question, he wanted to put his father away for life for doing what he did. 

"His excuse is that he didn't have intentions to kill a man, just sabotage him, but since we had two cars kill someone, and one car blow up the other day... we are certain we can get him in jail for this." 

Magnus nodded, and looked to Alec, and then back to the interviewer. "Thank you, I will do whatever I can," Magnus promised as he was having the wiring taken off his finger.

"I would also like to testify in court," Alec spoke up quickly and swallowed. "For the longest time I blamed the wrong person, and I even blamed myself for Kole's death, and if can prove that this all Asmodeus doing, then I know for a fact this is my fate for meeting Magnus and having him come into my life the way he did," Alec spoke quietly. 

"If you think you can do it, and swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, you will be alright." 

Alec nodded again, squeezing Magnus' hand in his and sat gently on his lap. "I really need to do this. I'm not afraid of him."

"I know you aren't, he isn't going to get away, he's going to spend his life in jail. And as long as I have you, I don't need anything else in my life." Magnus promised kissing Alec's cheek softly.

"You two will do amazing testifying together," The interviewer smiled softly and allowed them to go ahead and be on their way. "We will call you when we have a court date set up, it can be as soon as next week to next month, just be ready for it."

The two of them still hand in hand walked back out of the precinct just like they walked in, and a sense of relief was off of both of their shoulders. Magnus turned to Alec giving him a soft kiss to his jaw just before he got to his car, he opened up the car door for him before going to the driver's side and soon as he was in, he immediately took his hand into his before starting the car. "I love you, Alexander." He whispered just before the engine turned on.

"I love you too, Magnus." He swallowed taking a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss him softly, "Thank you for telling the truth today, I know what I heard wasn't you, thank you for forgiving me for accusing you of such a thing too." 

"Shhh, it's okay, I can understand your anger, I am just glad you can trust me now. I asked you if you did and you said you would...you kept your promise...now let me show you the world." Magnus stopped his car and parked it over near a small mountain view. He didn't tell Alec where they were going and he didn't realize they had stopped somewhere since he was so busy staring at him. "Alexander," Magnus nudged him to see the view.

"Oh...oh my god." Alec squeaked and reached to hop into Magnus' lap, the horn beeped, and Alec started to giggle while trying to kiss Magnus but really this wasn't working out.

Magnus ended up in a fit of giggles himself, "Alexander, you are too tall my dear, come on let's get out... we can lay on the hood." 

Alec opened the door and practically fell out. He turned bright red before grabbing Magnus with him, they never made it to the hood of the car because their lips came crashing against each other, and Alec continued right there against the car door where he left off.

Magnus managed to manoeuvre his suddenly horny boyfriend to the hood of the car and asked if he wanted to enjoy the view. "Later, I'm looking at the best view right now," Alec mumbled and left his boyfriend with another hickey this time meaning to do it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i do feel like i owe you guys a little smut, but maybe i won't for this story. i'll let you all use your imagination. thank you so much for reading. the next chapter won't be until after i get back from THOSbe. so i will see you all later with the last two chapters when i get back. xx


	14. Maybe it won't be so hard to be me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts off with a little bit of _smut_. I'm actually surprised it was wanted, and I guess that's a good thing? It might be a little innocent and totally cute tho, fair warning because then it turns into a bunch of sappy boys who love pizza. Enjoy.

Magnus loved the sudden aggression coming from Alec. He hadn't seen this side of him at all but needless to say, he loved it. His entire body quivered against the door of his car as Alec was grinding on him, pushing his entire body on his as they were making out so fiercely. Again, Alec never once kissing him this deeply before either, it was as if all his emotions were coming out at once into the kiss. Magnus needed more and knew they had to get in a comfortable positioning before he could do anything. "Mmm, Alexander... you want to... I mean we should get comfortable." Magnus mumbled a bit against his lips tugging him to the hood of the car, and Alec obligated climbing himself on top of Magnus almost instantly and going back to the grinding that he was doing. He needed that friction and Magnus easily figured that out, and Alec really was about to get off just like this if he could. Magnus had to stop him again as much as he wanted to continue, "Alexander, slow down...it's okay...we don't have to rush." 

"Who said anything about rushing?" Alec asked raising his eyebrow as he was slowly unzipping Magnus' pants to slowly inching them down his hips, allowing his cock to pop free. Alec literally licked his lips and admired him before he looked up with one his soft smirks before he took a hold of it and bobbed his directly down on him taking his entire length. He probably should have told him he'd done this before and quite enjoyed it. Magnus didn't mind at all though at the great skill his boyfriend just showed off. "Oh my god," He cried out arching up into his mouth and gripping on his hair to control him a bit to show him exactly what he liked. But he didn't even need to do that, he was completely and utterly impressed at the skill Alec had. His tongue swirling around the head of his cock so effortlessly before bobbing his head all the down and back up, sucking and swirling his tongue all around his length. Alec caught his eyes again, while he was moving back up again, this time tantalizingly slow, "Mmm, please...I never needed anything more," Alec said against his length, teasing his slit before crawling back up, taking off his shirt in the process right up until he was kissing his mouth again. Magnus tasted himself against Alec's lips and new he needed to taste Alec and knew exactly what he meant so he was quick to flip him and take control of the situation and pin the taller boy against the hood of his car and swiftly tore off his pants in the fasted way that he could. 

Magnus lifted him up, letting his tongue glide against his ass, slowly, and teasing slowly getting him nice and wet for what he knew Alec needed. "Oh, shi--fuc--I--please..." He cried out arching a bit down on his tongue inside of him. He begged and whined until he felt one of Magnus' fingers slip inside of him to prepare him, getting him ready, "Please," Alec gasped arching down on the digit inside of him not knowing what really had washed over him because he really hadn't been with anyone like this since Kole, and he never ever thought he'd crave another man to be inside of him, and now he couldn't wait for a second longer. Kole was not on his mind either, not when Magnus was burring his fingers deep inside of him and suddenly he felt his cock taking their place as he arched up and inside of him coming down on him and kissing him all in a matter of seconds. "Oh hell," Alec cried out spreading himself open for him to tightening around Magnus' cock buried deep inside of him, "I love you, fuck that feels good, don't stop," Alec panted and shivered as he wrapped his entire body around Magnus while they started to make love against the hood of his car, rocking, whimpering, and calling out each other's name in such pleasure. It was everything they both had been missing in their lives, and both knowing it was a miracle they actually waited this long to finally be here...

It didn't take long for the both of them to feel that sensation surging through their bodies almost in sync, and with just one look into each other's eyes, Magnus let himself go, coming so deep inside of the man he loved so much. Alec cried out in pleasure, shaking and shivering against the hood of his car as he just faltered and let himself come in between them. Their sticky mess against the car felt pretty amazing as Magnus fell down against him with one last thrust and instantly draped his arm around his chest and just panted, "That was incredible, the way you just took my cock like that, Alexander...I didn't know you had it in you..."

Alec blushed intensely, hiding his face into the crook of his neck for a second, "Well, I mean...what can I say...you should have known how kinky I can get considering I gave you a hickey before I kissed you." He blushed, even more, letting the words come out, surprised at himself for even thinking that out loud. 

"You should stop playing the innocent card then," Magnus winked kissing those blushing cheeks of his. He reached for the blanket he managed to get out of the car before they had gotten hot and heavy and draped it around them so the rest of the night they could enjoy the stars over the mountains, and the rest of night would be just that. _The stars aligning perfectly for them._

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was about a week now since their nice little adventure on the hood of Magnus' Benz. Alec would be lying if he didn't giggle every time he looked at the hood of the car and saw the small dent they had made on it. He was honestly surprised Magnus didn't want to fix it, but then again maybe it was a nice reminder of just how amazing that night was in general, and he wasn't thinking about the sex, it was everything they shared, and just how much closer they became that night. They were inseparable now, and Alec's feelings for Magnus kept getting stronger. He was sure now everything that was meant to happen was for a reason and soon it would all be over and they would have the closure that they needed. Alec didn't know when the phone call about the court date was going to happen, but every day he grew a little more nervous. He wanted to testify against Asmodeus and have him in jail before he took any kind of next level with Magnus even if they were practically already living together and talking about forever.

"I have to admit, I never even asked if I should move in Kole's place before we just ended up buying this house together..." Alec mentioned over cooking dinner, while Magnus had made his way around the kitchen knowing where everything was now. He reached over Alec to grab himself the jar of sauce to start placing on the pizza. "We really are that couple making pizza on the anniversary of making pizza together for the first time..." He added with a soft giggle and started to toss the cheese on the sauce Magnus put on it.

"What would you say if I thought about asking you to move into my place considering I wouldn't want to intrude on your place since you did buy with him..." Magnus mentioned in thought as he was biting on his jaw to steal of the cheese from his hand so he could eat it. That was an awful distraction and Alec pouted at him trying to steal the shredded cheese back from him. "We are that couple, babe...ain't no denying it...and you love when I steal the cheese," He added with one more quick toss of them into his mouth before he gestured for Alec to open up and have some as he tried to toss some into his mouth...well only half of it went into his mouth and Alec was quick to pout at him again. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops, what a waste of cheese." Alec stuck out his tongue and turned away quickly to scoop up the cheese on the counter and then toss it at him. Magnus was already in a fit of giggles, loving how upset Alec was because of spilled cheese that he did not expect him to toss the crumbs on to him. "Oops!" Alec shouted back and ran around the counter to hide from anything Magnus decided to do anything back. 

"Oh, so you think this is war? Huh? Now, just wait until later..." Magnus told him with a warning voice before turning around to take the pizza from the counter and put it into the oven for them. "Timer set for 20 minutes, now get over here and kiss me." He teased making a face at him, beckoning him.

Alec obeyed rushing to leap into his arms and kissing him as they spun around in each other's arms and just kissed like it was the first time all over again, all of that desire they had for each other since the first kiss never left and Alec could and never would forget it. Magnus loved the way Alec let himself go each time they kissed like this, and he remembered their first kiss and just how powerful it was, and how he was literally breathless from it. Alec never disappointed, always feeling like he could just kiss Magnus forever and ever. 

He would be doing exactly that until the timer went off but instead the phone rang interrupting their passionate lip lock. And just like that Alec jumped back just like he did now every time the phone rang because this could be it...and it was as Alec gulped. 

"We have a jury, we have a trial, we have witnesses, we now need yourself and Magnus to appear in front of the jury this Monday." Alec listened to the voice on the other end and quickly whispered 'Monday' to Magnus before he told them okay while taking a deep breath. It was Saturday, so he had all of Sunday to prepare, and just know that this was it. 

"We got this, okay? Actually, I got this...you don't even have to talk about anything if you don't want to." Magnus reminded him of taking his hands in his, seeing already Alec was a nervous wreck when he really didn't need to be.

"I know, I just, I want to for Kole and for the other people that were in accidents, and for the other one that did lose his life," Alec was thinking about everyone else as always.

"That's why I love you so much, but please, for once be a little selfish..." Magnus whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I just want what is right, I want him in jail for life...I want Kole to finally have his revenge." Alec nodded firmly. "I want to finally have my revenge." He growled a little.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus ran his fingers through his hair and brought him in for another kiss, "You will have your revenge," Magnus smiled sweetly at him. 

Alec smirked at his boyfriend and tugged him in for a kiss, no other words needed. The pizza would be done, and the rest of their night would end up in happiness. Alec didn't need to think about Monday, it would all work out, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more Chapter to this story after I finished this one. The next chapter will be the court date, and the ending Chapter will be some lovely happy and sappy ending. <3 thank you so much for all your feedback, you guys truly are amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this stuff in court isn't accurate to what actually does happen in court, please don't sue me. I wanted it to be accurate but also my brain is kind of crazy so any kind of terms I got wrong or whatever please don't hate on me. Thanks! <3

Monday came quicker than Alec had wanted it to. Magnus was more than ready though because he wanted to get this over with. He wanted his father in jail for life without parole for what he did. He just wanted to be able to live a life without that constant worry that his father would do something to fuck things up for him, and now that he had Alec in his life, and he was so unbelievably happy with him, if he ever lost him because of his father he was going to live with regret for the rest of his life. Alec didn't deserve that, and if he wanted to leave after today, Magnus also wouldn't blame him. Alec had thought this was the right thing to do too, so he wanted to be with him every single step of the way...just the moment he stepped into the courtroom butterflies filled his stomach and he felt like he could puke all over everything. 

Taking a deep breath from it all, Alec took a seat down where he was supposed to. Magnus took a seat in front with his lawyer and his father came in on the other side of him sitting with his lawyer. He eyed the courtroom and found Raphael entering and taking a seat down next to Alec. He gave them both a nod, and folded his arms against the table in front of and tried to relax the best that he could until the judge came in. They all rose and waited to be seated when the judge said so. Magnus hoped he wasn't first in taking the stand, but however this worked he didn't really know himself so the second the judge took his seat and looked at the case in front of him, he heard his name being called to the stand.

Alec gulped for him, as Magnus turned to look at him with a soft nervous smile before he went up raising his right hand as he was instructed to do. "Do you swear to the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you, God?" The officer to the side said holding up the bible. Magnus took a deep breath answering with a soft 'yes', before taking a seat down.

Asmodeous' lawyer stood up and began her questioning, "Please state your full name, and how you know my client." 

"Magnus Bane, he is my father." Magnus almost wanted to growl. He did not want to call him his father.

"Correct, now can you tell me your relationship with your father?"

"Non-existant." Magnus swallowed as he spoke into the mic.

"And just why is that?" She asked curiously, needing him to explain more to the jury.

"Well, ever since I was little, he abused me, hit me, told me I was worthless, wanting nothing to do with me or my mother for that matter. My mom couldn't handle any of it so she killed herself and he blamed her death on me so that is when I left to make a name for myself. I worked on cars, learned how to make them, design them, but I ended up loving to design them more than I did work on them." Magnus explained trying to stay strong for his mother now more than anyone.

"But you still worked for your father is that correct?"

"I did only for a short time because my friend Raphael, him, and I all had a company for race cars."

"And you knew about my client and what he did with those race cars am I correct?"

"Yes, but what..."

He was interrupted by the judge asking her to speak, "Yes or no, no buts."

"Thank you, Judge. Now tell me, Mr Bane, what did my client do to bring you here today? 

"He would purposely let cars get away with faults in their engine, tires, breaks, minor things, just to cause accidents and let other people win the race," Magnus answered.

"How do you know that he did this and someone else didn't?"

"Because he admitted to me," Magnus said with a kind of duh voice in hopes that wasn't going to get him in trouble and he said it directly to his father when he spoke it.

"No further questions," Asmodeous' client said as she took her seat down for a moment. Magnus stepped down and went right back to his seat not even able to look at Alec at that moment. "I call Raphael Santiago to the stand."

Raphael patted Alec's shoulder and left him in his seat, taking the standing, raising his right hand and promising to tell the whole truth himself. He then took his seat and a deep breath eyeing Asmodeous.

"Please tell us about your relationship with my client." 

"He used to be someone I looked up to until I found out what he was doing, and what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He literally put the blame on me for the fault in the car that killed Kole Mitchell. When I explained to him just how wrong it was, he threatened me and my entire family. He said if I told anyone, he would kill me, and my family. It's only my sister and I at the moment and she's deeply important to me, I couldn't let anything happen to her so I took the blame, I pretended for the sake of my sister that I did it."

"Why didn't you go to anyone sooner?" The question was dumb when Raphael literally just explained why. 

"As I said, he threatened me. I couldn't let anything happen to my sister. I took full blame for it."

"How do we know you aren't lying now and just making this up for us? You took the blame because you were apart of the fault in the car, you knew it could kill someone and didn't stop him from putting it out there..."

"You don't know that, you don't know what I did. I tried everything in my power to stop it from being put out there on the road but he somehow got it past me, and he killed Kole, not me!" Raphael for the first time in a long time actually got that out and he was never able to speak up for it.

Alec slouched in the bench he was sitting on, he felt so sick to his stomach hearing about Kole's death all over again and now knowing more truth to the matter. 

"I'm sorry, I don't believe anything you are saying. You are just putting the blame on my client because you can't take responsibility for your actions." 

"Objection, your honour!" Magnus shouted knowing he would be able to do that at a time like this because what she just said was completely wrong. The judge nodded letting him speak, "You will see that we took lie detector tests to prove that we weren't lying and Raphael confessed that already to his lawyer, please see that he is not lying."

"Lie detectors aren't always accurate." 

"I don't care, you have no damn right to say what you did and just accuse my friend of lying."

"That's enough! There will be no bickering in my courtroom, we have the lie detector results, we know of them, they will be set to the jury during deliberations, they do count as evidence, thank you. You may be seated, Raphael. I am going to take a short recess, and when we come back, I would like the husband of the deceased to take a stand and tell us his story." 

Everyone left the courtroom according, all but Alec, still slouched and looking dumbfounded at the whole thing. Magnus took a seat down next to his boyfriend, he gently kissed his cheek, apologizing for everything he had to witness. 'Shh, you don't have to apologize, I should have never come is all." He admitted. "I don't think I can do it." 

"Yes, you can. You have to Alexander, be the badass I know and give my father what he deserves. This lawyer of his knows what he did was wrong, and it's her job to make him innocent but she isn't doing a good job. Your story is empowering and needs to be heard." Magnus promised. 

Alec shrugged and swallowed, he even shook his head a little nervously. "What's so empowering by it? It's just Kole is dead and your father killed him..."

That kind of hurt Magnus the way Alec worded it but he was right, but he knew Alec was a strong individual and could do this if he really wanted to. "Just be yourself, okay, thank you." Magnus got up before giving him giving a kiss to his temple.

With the recess over, everyone was back in their seats again, and it was Alec's turn to take the stand. He also had the option of not having to according to Magnus' lawyer but after a few seconds of maybe, he finally said okay, and he walked up there slowly. He raised his right hand a made the oath to promise to tell the truth.

"Please state your name for the record," 

"Alec Lightwood." 

"Hello Alec, please tell us about your relationship with my client."

"He killed my husband," Alec said it loud and clear and didn't know what else to say, there was no relationship with Asmodeous.

"From what I have read is that you have knocked him to the ground before is that correct?"

"I did. He came into my job and demanded to speak to Magnus about betraying him or something, he had the nerve to try to involve my boss into his mess. My boss was only looking to protect me."

"I see, and what is your relationship with Magnus?"

"He is my boyfriend." 

"How did you meet him? Why would you date him when you know who his father is?" She used air quotes when she said that almost making Alec want to eye roll.

"I didn't know who he was at the time when he introduced himself to me. I like to think of it as fate, closure, all that stuff, and yeah so what if it's cheesy, I don't care who his father is, I just care about him, and I trust him." Alec swore.

"So you trust him to have absolutely no relationship with his father and that he never once did anything like his father supposedly did with the race cars?"

"Exactly." 

"Did you ever doubt him?"

"Once...but that was before I knew him."

"So you think my client, Asmodeous, killed your husband?"

"I don't think, I know now more than anything."

"You only assume that he did right?"

"I am not assuming anything, he killed my husband."

"How do you know?"

"He never said he didn't, I don't even know why we are having this trial. He admitted it to Magnus himself!"

"I see, there is no way you could have thought that is what you heard? You are known to have memories come back to you at different times."

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOUR," Magnus called out, they did not need to bring Alec's state of mental health into this.

"Overruled, sit down."

Alec swallowed, "I didn't forget anything about that night, I just refused to believe anything after it happened, I thought I killed him because I let him get behind the wheel that night. I let him get behind the wheel every single day knowing that he risked his life every single time...I..." Alec trailed off with tears filling his eyes, and his body starting to shake and he did not want this to happen in front of everyone. He tried to swallow everything back but it wasn't working. "I'll take the blame, just let me get off this stand please..." 

"Calm down, Alec. Please." The judge said handing him a tissue. Alec sighed deeply and tried to focus. He couldn't even find Magnus' face through his tears, and he felt someone next to him at the moment. 

He turned to his side and saw Kole's face through his blurry vision. He shook his head, it was impossible and now was not the time to have an illusion like this. "I'm okay, Alec. I'm okay. You didn't do it. Asmodeous did. Not Raphael either. But you are right, I risked my life every single time I got behind that wheel, and I knew how you felt but I still did it. I did it because I was selfish. And so are you, always blaming yourself for the things I did, but that's why we loved each other, why we were two opposites who just wanted someone to love, but it's all over now, you have Magnus, it's time to let me go...I'll be waiting for you and Magnus in the end..." Kole spoke softly just like Alec remembered before he was gone, and he wondered if he just dreamt that up or it was real, more like he dreamt it but it was closure and his voice that calmed him.

"Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus asked curiously allowed to come up to him after he had seriously looked like he went into one of his spells where he remembered the past, something he hadn't done in so long. "It's okay, I'm allowed to sit here with you until you finish your statement. I promise it's okay." Magnus' voice was just as soothing as Kole's was just now in his head. He swallowed and nodded turning to him and kissing his cheek softly before turning back to the lady.

"So tell me in your own words everything you remember from that night..."

"I told him what I told every night, 'good luck' and 'I love you' and 'be careful' and 'I'll miss you...' just in case he left me for good... and that night it all happened so fast, and I did feel like something was wrong, and the way the car spun out of control I just knew... I knew I would lose him. I did. I got to say goodbye one last time. It was his fault." Alec went ahead and pointed. "I know he did it, I know he left something out and he killed Kole." Alec finally raised his voice and Magnus squeezed his hand. 

"No further questions your honour."

Alec and Magnus stepped down from the podium and were seated down together now, Alec didn't want Magnus to leave his side. The only thing left was to have Magnus' lawyer interview Asmodeous, and as he was taking a stand he never once broke eye contact with Magnus. Alec gulped wondering how he was even doing that. He promised to tell the truth, right hand raised, but Alec didn't believe he would for a second. 

"Please state your name for the record," Caterina Loss, Magnus' lawyer and good friend said rather sweetly, she was good at this.

"Asmodeous Bane," 

"Thank you Asmodeous, now tell me why are you taking a stand today against these two young boys?"

"Isn't it obvious? They shouldn't be allowed to be so disgusting."

"Excuse me? Objection!" Alec shouted.

"Please ask a better question, Caterina." The judged suggested.

"We know what these boys have said, and we all believe it to be true. We just need to hear it from you. Did you leave things out on cars to make them faulty?"

"Yes."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Did you doing it willingly knowing it could and would possibly kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Why are you even testifying against your own son and his friend then if you clearly just admitted that you did this?"

"Because it was never to intentionally kill someone, just to make someone lose the race, the right person should have won the race, and I was only making it right..."

"You are aware that's called cheating? You are also aware that in the process of not "intentionally" doing it -- you did do it. You killed Kole Mitchell whether you want to admit that or not."

Asmodeous stifled a laugh, "Yes, I admit it. He is dead because of me, but hey it wasn't my intention to kill him until it actually happened..."

The judge had enough of the way Asmodeous was speaking and talking about someone so disrespectful and asked him to step down. "This case should just be dismissed after everything I have just heard. It's utter nonsense that this man could care less about the well being of actual human's lives just because of who should win a race. In the end, it's all just a game, and they are risking their own lives getting behind the wheel but intentional or not you Sir, are ridiculous for having no soul or compassion. Now I ask the jury to make this decision, and if it's unanimous that you should be sentenced to life in jail without parole for second-degree murder, I will gladly take you there myself. If somehow something doesn't go right there is only one thing to do and that is to send you away to learn that what you are doing is absolutely absurd and hopefully knocks sense into you. Jury, are you ready to give me your verdict or do you need to deliberate?"

The Jury made their decision rather quickly, they all knew this was the most horrible thing to ever come across, and there was no remorse from Asmodeous that they didn't even see him learning from what he was doing. A man stood tall and spoke for them, "Your Honour, we find Asmodeus guilty. We don't believe he has any kind of compassion for what he did, and putting him into a facility to learn from his mistakes isn't a good idea. We see him fit for life in prison..."

The Judge gave a loud bang with his hammer and made it clear he agreed. Asmodeus was taken away in handcuffs just as quickly as everyone was cheering.

Raphael came over to Alec and Magnus and again just apologized for the mess he did put them in, but now he felt free and relieved that he didn't have to keep this secret any longer. 

Clary and Maia came running finally too, having to stay in the back the entire time but of course, were so damn proud of their best friend. "God, I was so worried about you Alec...if I wasn't for Magnus getting you out whatever that was...we might have lost you..." Clary whimpered a little hugging her best friend so tightly.

"Let's just say it was the last time, I will ever see him...or have to think about him," Alec swore with a promise and looked to Magnus with another promise. 

"I knew you could do it. I had all my faith in you, bestie. I love you more than anything." Maia added with her turn to hug him tightly. Alec took a deep breath smiling happily at his friends and just felt so relieved they didn't have to see the side of him they always saw. This really was all over.

"Is it a good idea to suggest a celebration?" Izzy came out of nowhere with open arms to hug her brother too. "What do you say, big bro...a triple date...I need to get to know this man..." 

"Oh oops, well first things first...Magnus this is Izzy, my sister, and this is her boyfriend Simon, they actually meet through Raphael at the funeral...I mean stranger things have happened..." 

Magnus laughed a little, shaking Izzy's hand, "It's a pleasure and I do think a celebration is in order yes, let's do it." Magnus put his arms out for the biggest group hug ever and they all joined in.

Whatever they were having for dinner to celebrate would involve Karaoke and a good time, and that was all that mattered... one more thing needed to be done though, and everyone was going to witness one more celebration if Alec would agree to it...


	16. And I'll Be The Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was long ago and it was far away, it never felt so good, it never felt so right, and it was so much better than it is today, and we were glowing like, a metal on the edge of a knife..._ [ \- Paradise By The Dashboard Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C11MzbEcHlw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is...the end. I can't believe it's the end myself, I truly had so so much fun writing this and I really hope all that have read it enjoyed it as well. This was probably my best fic and feedback from it that you guys provided really showed me that it was so I thank you so much. I hope you like this ending and I hope you will read whatever else I decide to write. 
> 
> if you want the full effect and need hear the song please do so [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C11MzbEcHlw). - I do hope that it makes you laugh a little imaging these two going at it together like in the actual song. ;)

Everyone arrived at their favorite karaoke bar together. It was going to one hell of a night to celebrate. Alec couldn't believe it was all over, and he was very ready to get himself drunk and sing all of the Meatloaf songs that he could for Magnus. He didn't know that Magnus had some other plans though, and it was going to be quite an interesting evening. Alec and Maia went ahead to order drinks for the table they all took a seat at. Izzy, Simon, Raphael, Clary, and Magnus all took a seat accordingly while they waited for the other two to join them. Magnus cleared his throat a little before speaking, and he looked directly to Izzy and Clary because he wanted their blessing most of all, "So...I was thinking of getting some guts and getting up there with Alec and singing a song..." He began wiggling his eyebrows a little, "But while he at least suspects it, I want to get down on one knee and propose to him..." He swallowed after he said, realizing he said it out loud and he knew that it might be a little too soon. 

Clary's eyes lit up and she squealed as she reached over the table to hug Magnus tightly. She might have caused a scene and Maia might have recognized that scream anywhere while both she and Alec looked back to see just what they were doing but still pretty oblivious to what could have been said, thankfully because Magnus really wanted this to be a surprise. "He'll say yes, it's such a cute idea, I really hope he says yes, I fully support it." She nodded firmly taking her seat back down. 

Izzy was a little on the fence knowing her brother might have been over Kole now...finally, but it might have been too soon. "I just don't want you to get hurt if he turns you down. You are such a good person, Magnus and my brother definitely deserves everything you've given him but I'm just afraid it's too soon for him at least 'cuz hell, I'd say yes to you in a heartbeat..." She teased a little and winked at Simon. "Sorry, boo. I love you just as much." She promised, kissing his cheek just as Alec and Maia were coming back with a tray full of drinks and all their orders of food. Alec took a seat directly on Magnus' lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "So what made Clary scream like that huh?" He was already asking all the questions.

"I just stated how much I love you...she gets a little..." Magnus made a gesture at his head as if she was crazy. 

Alec snickered, "I mean that's true." He shrugged.

"Heyyyyyyy." Clary pouted and looked to Maia sipping on her drink.

"I'm sorry, babe. He's right." Maia teased reaching to drink more of her drink while trying to encourage Alec to drink up so they can get up there and start singing.

"Actually Maia, I was wondering if I could sing with Alec a song first..." Magnus wondered as he was bumping Alec's to get up from his lap, "What do you say?"

"Oh it's so on." Alec got excited, "Is it okay Maia?"

"It's more than okay, oh my god...can I pick the song?" Maia asked jumping up at the chance to grab the book of songs, "It has to be a Meatloaf song, that's just how it always goes...okay...oh my god, I got it you have to do _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_!" 

Alec looked to Magnus hoping he knew it and when Magnus was nodding so enthusiastically trying his hardest not to laugh at how perfect this just might go he held up one finger to Alec and whispered into Maia's ear what he was planning on doing and just how perfect her song choice was. Maia's eyes widened and ended up squeaking just like her girlfriend did and ran over to go and tell her while the two of them took the stage.

"It's so on Alexander, are you ready? This song is one of my favorites, let me get myself into character." Magnus pretended to flip his hair and look at Alec who was already giggling.

"I can't believe you know this song and love this song, you are my soulmate." Alec murmured just as the music started for them, "We'll sing together, but you got the girl parts specifically?" 

"Yup, let's do it!" He turned to Alec not needing to see the words as the two of them began singing the song together. It wasn't at all on key, and it was probably a disaster but they were having so much fun with it. Laughing too, giggling at the few slip-ups because they were laughing and then the part was coming where Magnus had to get himself into character. The baseball parody part of the song started, and the two of them were in an instant lip lock right up there on stage. Magnus kissing him feverishly, Alec gripping onto his shirt, and he couldn't believe he was doing this in front of everyone but he could hear the cheers and whistles, everyone was rooting for them. 

_Okay, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here. Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth. There's the windup, and there it is. A line shot up the middle, look at him go. This boy can really fly. He's rounding first and really turning it on now. He's not letting up at all. He's gonna try for second, the ball is bobbled out in center. And here comes the throw, and what a throw. He's gonna slide in headfirst. Here he comes, he's out. No, wait, safe-safe at second base. This kid really makes things happen out there. Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch-he's going. And what a jump he's got, he's trying for third. Here's the throw, it's in the dirt-safe at third. Holy cow, stolen base, he's taking a pretty big lead out there. Almost daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher glances over winds up, and it's bunted. Bunted down the third baseline, the suicide squeeze is on. Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close, here's the throw, here's the play at the. Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it..._

Magnus put his hands up getting completely into character, trying to keep a straight face and went ahead and screamed it out, "Stop right there! I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever?"

Alec smirked shaking his head and did the best impression that he could, he looked serious as he sang back, "Let me sleep on it baby, baby, let me sleep on it, let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning. Let me sleep on it baby, baby, let me sleep on it, let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning. Let me sleep on it baby, baby, let me sleep on it, let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning..."

Magnus snorted just slightly trying to keep his smirking to a minimum as he shouted again, "I gotta know right now! I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever?"

Alec shook his head putting his hands up, pretending that he had to think about it again. He turned around on him as Magnus moved around him poking at him, "What's it gonna be, boy? Come on, I can wait all night. What's it gonna be, boy? Yes or no? What's it gonna be, boy? Yes or no?"

And then they really went for it, the cheers getting louder as they sang back and forth to each other.

"Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning..."

"I gotta know right now. Do you love me?"

"Let me sleep on it..."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Baby, baby let me sleep on it..."

"Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy? 

"Let me sleep on it..."

"For the rest of my life?"

"I'll give you an answer in the morning..."

"Will you take me away?" 

"I'll give you an answer in the morning..."

"I gotta know right now?" Before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever?"

"Let me sleep on it."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Let me sleep on it..."

"Will you love me forever?" Magnus said one more time poking Alec right in the chest again and with all of the confidence he had in the world, Alec went for it...

"I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed and when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave! I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave that I would love you to the end of time. I swore, that I would love you to the end of time so now I'm praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive 'cause if I gotta spend another minute with you, I don't think that I can really survive..." A single tear was falling from his cheek as he realized he was relating to the lyrics he was singing. "I'll never break my promise or forget my vow but god only knows what I can do right now. I'm praying for the end of time. It's all that I can do, oh, oh, oh, praying for the end of time, so I can end my life with you..." He swallowed closing his eyes for the moment to try and escape the reality of what was suddenly happening when he saw Magnus getting on bended knee before him and everyone looking at them, he could hear the gasps from the crowd but especially from his friends and family. 

"It was long ago and it was far away and it was so much better than it is today...Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?" The music suddenly stopped and the cheering was even louder than before. Alec could hear Clary and Maia screaming to say _yes_. 

Alec shook his head lightly, bringing Magnus up to him, allowing him to put the gorgeous ring on his finger, "Yes," His voice shook, "How could I say no to this proposal?" He sniffled trying to stop the waterworks. 

Magnus smiled softly pressing a kiss to his lips and wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks so he could kiss him even deeper again, and they just got lost in each other again and it wasn't until everyone was running up to them giving them a group hug and everyone else in the bar giving a standing ovation for the wonderful performance. Alec and Magnus finally took their bow and stepped off the stage. 

He sat back down in Magnus' lap and looked at the ring again, his body shaking a little, he still couldn't believe it was real. "Did we really do that?" He giggled.

"We did, and you were so good...and you didn't at all expect that did you?" Magnus was tickling his sides a little, he didn't want that smile to leave Alec's face. He'd never seen him so happy and it was all his doing, and he had so much confidence right now. This was exactly what he wanted since the moment he had met him.

"I didn't and I can't believe you..." He slapped him slightly to try and get him to stop tickling him and the squirming wasn't working either, but they just ended up in more giggled and started kissing again. 

"Stop, stop, stop, you gotta show us the ring!" Clary tugged him off of Magnus to look at it. It had diamonds all around it, like it was literally the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen. "Magnus this is gorgeous...I..."

"It is isn't? I wanted something to make your best friend feel like what he is worth to me..." Magnus told her while he was pulling Alec back a little bit to him. Alec could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again at Magnus' words. 

"I swear you just want me to keep crying..." Alec sniffled. "You do make me feel like I am on top of the world. You make me feel like I am the lucky one." He swallowed as he spoke realizing that this was it, all of what was happening was supposed to happen and this was his fate. And Kole was practice, what happened with Kole was supposed to happen because he was supposed to meet Magnus at that moment and have this moment happened. "You're my purpose. My reason. You're the one..." Alec whimpered falling so in love with Magnus all over again.

"Alexander, shhh." Magnus put his finger to his lip and kissed forehead, "I know, my only regret is not finding you sooner...but I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you." He whispered with promise in his voice. Alec's lip quivered but before he could burst out crying again, Magnus kissed him softly. "Forever's going to start tonight," Magnus promised as he was pulling away.

"It sure is, I love you." Alec breathed out happily.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus pressed one more kiss to his lips. "I also need to thank you for trusting me, remember that was all that you needed to do?" Magnus gave a little smirk poking his side.

Alec gave a small nod, taking Magnus' hand in his, "I trusted you the moment you held my hand...all I knew was I couldn't let go..."

"And you haven't." Magnus finished his sentence, and that was how it was going to be for the rest of the time for them, they were soulmates after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it... Thank you again so so much for reading. I'll be back with another one hopefully...
> 
> ( all song credit goes to Meatloaf's Paradise By The Dashboard Light! )


End file.
